Taken
by GoGreen43
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are natural High School enemies. The History Nerd vs. The Popular Jock. During a Lockdown, they are kidnapped, and they only have each other. They need to work together, even if it's against everything they know, to escape. Will their pride be too much for them? Or will they be able to work together after all?
1. Ancient Greek

**Hi! How are you all doing? Well, this is a new story, and a completely different topic from anything I've really written about before. I hope you all like it, because it's been on my mind for quite a while now. **

**The Winners of the OC contest, being in the new story, ****Rise of the Primevals**** … Updates about that story will be up throughout this story, so be ready for that!**

**Cinder Levan (Pepper) - Daughter of Tyche- ****C-Nuggets N.L.**

**Nathan Utheright- Son of Nemesis- ****C-Nuggets N.L.**

**Janessa Walter- Daughter of Athena- ****Xo-Narissa-oX**

**Tommy O'Hara- Son of Hephestus- ****TechMonkey**

**Samuel Kuty- Son of Zeus- ****BlueOwl7**

**~GoGreen52**

** N**

**Chapter 1 – Ancient Greek**

**-Annabeth POV-**

Heraclitus, a Greek Philosipher once said to "Expect the Unexpected". If I had a nickel for every time someone had told me that, I would be a millionaire. Every single time someone told me that, they would be wearing that smug 'I know what I'm talking about' look on their face.

And to be honest- I have absolutely no idea what they're talking about.

I know I might over-think things sometimes, but _seriously_. I mean, wouldn't by saying 'expect the unexpected' drive you to actually _expect _'unexpecting' things, therefore making them expected? And if you look back at the quote, wouldn't it be technically impossible?

_There I rest my case._

My mother just _had _to text me that while I was on my way to school. I walk, so it's not a safety hazard to anyone but me if I text, so don't go calling the cops on me.

I'm checking out for innocent.

My mother, Athena, is a very smart woman. She is a national mathematician, working everywhere at once. She makes good money, which ends up making us have a mansion, a mansion that I'm usually alone in whenever she's away.

And if I were to be honest- she's away quite a lot.

It's not like I resent her for that or anything, because I most certainly do not. But sometimes I can't help but feel alone. We used to be really close, so close that she would homeschool me, and take me with her everywhere.

It all came to a halt when Highschool came along, and she wanted me to have the 'normal Highschool experience'. That was almost three years ago, and now I'm in my junior year.

School sucks for me. I've learned all the material before, and I'm easily at the top of my class, being in all of the AP classes and able to tell the teacher what to do when _they're _stuck… it's kind of a given. So basically, being in High School would be really wasting four years of my life.

And here I am, going on my third.

I have gotten plenty of acceptance letters from colleges, from all the big Ivy leagues too, like Yale, Dartmouth, Harvard, and even Stanford. You'd think that I would have the weight of the world off of my shoulders, knowing that I could go anywhere I want.

But to be honest, I don't.

Coming in to school in freshman year while everyone else knew each other from the previous years of school hasn't exactly been a blast. I came in with little to none experience with others my age that were not as… literate as I was.

I was very lucky that my best friends took me under their wing- Thalia Grace, a punk rock chick with attitude; Juniper Busche, a quiet beauty that has a little defensive side that is waiting to come out; and Piper McLean, a sarcastic hottie who loves to be herself.

We all are very different, but somehow we still came on to be joined at the hip.

I was also kind of unlucky, having taken the eye of the 'King' of the school- Percy Jackson. With his jet-black locks, his sea green eyes, and his toned body, he was easily the hottest guy in the school. I swear, I haven't met a girl who hasn't had a crush on Percy- besides my little band of friends… and me.

He tried making a few moves on me freshman year, and when they didn't work, he decided to make my life a living hell. He turned everyone in the school against me, besides the ones who actually knew me and the ones who really didn't care, and after that, life's been pretty interesting.

I was labeled an outcast, along with my friends. Now, Percy's followers, (which is a good half of the school) don't really care to talk to us. Or when they do, Thalia could be given a run for her money in the rude department.

That day, Percy Jackson and I were officially enemies, and I've been plotting my revenge ever since.

"Hey, Nerd-Girl! Get out of my way!"

_And now my day officially begins._

I moved out of the way for the Goode High School Football team to barrel through the front doors. Normally, I don't let people speak to me like that without a fight, _even _Percy, but hey- these guys were really big. And if my smarts told me anything, they told me not to mess with really big guys. I noted that Percy wasn't with them, and I smirked.

_Probably hitting on some girl, again._

I followed them in, after having to pry the door open after they had slammed them shut. Our school _really _needed to get new doors because when these doors are slammed, its one heck of a work out just to get them back open.

When I walked in, it was quite the surprise as I saw Thalia Grace, in all her glory, standing over a football player who was laying on the floor in a fetal position, while she was yelling at him.

"You don't be mean to my friend, _do you hear me_?"

Thalia can be pretty scary when she wants to be.

As soon as I caught her eye, she walked over to me, stepping on the guy she just mauled, and coming to link arms with me. "So, how was your spring break?"

I loved how she could just totally maul someone, then come and talk to someone like nothing happened. That was Thals, alright. "It was okay… my mom wasn't home, so I kind of just laid out by the pool and tanned, I guess."

I chose to leave out the part where I had read a book a day, savoring that for Juniper. Thalia wouldn't respect it like Juni would.

"Let's go, I know Pipes and Juni are in the Library, looking for some weird mythology book… I think."

Thalia dragged me through a crowded hallway, and I immediately knew why it was crowded. _Percy must be somewhere close to here. _I knew I was probably right, considering most of them were either jocks, or girls that showed a little too much cleavage.

_Just the very beings that he hangs out with._

Every one of those girls probably had fantasies of becoming his girlfriend. Those feelings were probably intensified because of the newest hot topic- Percy had broken up with his long-time girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, over Spring Break.

_I bet he had those girls lined up to see who would be good girlfriend material._

I shook my head in disgust, not understanding why they were so infatuated with him. He's not a nice guy, and he's really nothing but a big bully. Sure, he's pretty hot, but what athlete wasn't? What's so great about Percy Jackson?

_Well, he's rich for one thing. He's popular… and he's hot. _

Great. Now I was starting to think down to their level.

"Annabeth, come on! We gotta get to the library!" Thalia exclaimed, dragging me away from the group of populars, but before turned my back to reply, I caught sight of a familiar mop of black hair, in the middle of the group of people.

Of course.

And now that I saw him, I couldn't resist making a scene. I mean, what do I have to lose? I don't care what people think of me, my life probably won't be ruined, and I have Thalia with me, who could make the biggest football player cry- just from her glare.

"Hey Jackson! Why did you break up with Dare?" I asked, yelling out in his direction. All of the 'Populars' turned to look at me, and the girl who, by the looks of it, had been trying to feel-up Percy, looked at me in disgust.

Percy looked at me in what I think was shock… but then it was quickly gone, hidden behind a mask of his little signature smirk.

"Got bored. Why, you looking for a date?"

I crossed my arms, glaring at him. "Like I'd be dumb enough to date you."

A few of the Neanderthals from the Football team 'Ooh-d' and did a gesture with their hands that was a little weird. "Dang Perce! You just got owned!"

Percy just shrugged it off. "Just face it, Miss Chase. You have a crush on me."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

I just glared at him, and he noticed that I was 'surrendering'. _Pshh. I'm just getting started. _Percy just gave me a smug smile, and pulled that one girl that had been feeling him up in for a kiss. They made out for a good few seconds, just enough time for some barf to come up, and me to force it back down.

When he pulled away, the girl looked like she was on Cloud-9, while Percy looked like he didn't just make out with a girl. You'd think he'd show something towards her or something… _Oh. I forgot. Percy doesn't have a heart, so he couldn't feel that even if he wanted to. _

"Too bad for you, even if you have a crush on me," Percy winked, and took a deep breath as if he were deciding something. "I'd _never _date you."

That left a dent in my façade as I tried to get ahold of myself. _That hurt. Why would it hurt me if he said that? _

I felt Thalia's grip on my arm tighten, and I turned to look at her. "Let's go," she said as a sympathetic look came on to her face.

_That did _not _turn out how I thought it would. _

I nodded, trying to ignore the laughing. The Populars were laughing at me. Usually I don't really care about what people think about me, but after feeling that… hurt, from Percy, the people laughing was like putting salt on the wound.

Thalia brought me to the library, where she made me stop right before the door. I looked at her with a confused expression. "What's up?"

"You okay? That was pretty brutal back there, even for them."

I shrugged. "Thanks for not getting involved. I'm glad you _finally_ discovered that I like to fight my own battles."

I tried to give a little laugh at the end, trying making the air feel lighter. It didn't work.

"Annabeth… you don't have to be so strong all the time, sometimes it would be healthy if you just-"

I cut her off. "Thalia, you know that I won't let it get to me. I just _don't. _Now… don't worry about me, and let's get back into that library. I'm pretty sure Piper might be ready to kill Juniper right now. I mean, you know how Juni can be when she is looking for a book."

Thalia laughed. "Yeah, there's something wrong with that chick and her distractions. Sometimes I feel like she isn't even with us."

I laughed a bit, and opened the double doors into the library.

The Goode High library was a pretty cool place. There was some fun chairs to sit in, and a lot of magazines… that's really the only reason why Thalia could stand this place. Other than that, the library is pretty normal. Books, books, and more books.

Juniper and I love it.

"Annie! Thalie! We found the book!" Juniper yelled, running up to us. Piper walked up to us behind her, snickering as the librarian gave a little "Shush!"

I looked at the book in Juniper's hand curiously. "Can I see that?"

She nodded, and handed it to me. I opened the pages, and I was soon taken to a different world, amazed as I saw that this book wasn't even written in English. It was old, for sure, but I recognized this to be written in Ancient Greek- a dead language.

"Ju-Juniper, how did you get this book?" I gasped, paging through it. My eyes were probably bugging out of my head from amazement.

"I asked the Librarian if she had it. Piper's complaining got annoying, so I just asked the Librarian, who went into the back, and let me borrow it," she explained, as if it was normal for her to get a book that was written in a dead language.

"What I'm trying to ask you, _why _did you get this book?" I asked. "This is like a freaking journal from a scribe! Well, it's been transcribed a few times till it got into this book, but really! This is amazing!"

_Now I've completely forgot about Percy. Haha!_

But I just thought about him… great.

I shook my head, clearing that thought. "How old is this, anyways?"

Juni just shrugged. "I knew this would interest you, therefore making your day. None of us likes a crabby, sad, or annoyed Annabeth."

"_Gee _Juniper! Thank you!" It was part sarcasm, part the truth… I was happy she got it, just not really too pleased on the reason.

Good to know I can scare my friends.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Throughout the day, all I did was read the book. Juniper knew I knew Ancient Greek, since my mother had taught it to me. She was really all up in the whole Ancient Greek thing.

I don't think I've ever loved knowing how to speak Ancient Greek before, but now, I'm sure loving it up. This book had so much in it. It was an autobiography, basically. The scribe wrote down what he was doing, kind of like a journal, or a diary.

By English class I just got to where he was summoned to meet with the ruler of where he lived… which back then, and probably still now, is _a huge_ deal.

"How's the book?"

I jumped in my seat, and turned around to be met with the bright green eyes of the one and only Rachel Dare. Good God, what the heck is happening?

"Um…" I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Here, in all her glory, was the very girl Percy Jackson had dated for a month. _Probably a record for him._

"Sorry, for everything. I mean, scaring you, and being a brat in the past."

I looked at her confused.

"When I would kind of pick on you with Percy?"

_Oh. That's what she means. _

"Well… if you're actually really sorry, it's fine. And if you're not actually really sorry, I might have to sick Thalia on you," I said in complete seriousness, turning around to get back to the book. _Well, the book was good, and I wasn't too sure about her, so why not read the book?_

Rachel, in my surprise, laughed. She wasn't laughing at me, which I was kind of used to, but she was laughing _with _me, so to speak. It was kind of like she was being friendly. And in my previous experiences with her, I knew Rachel and friendly don't exactly mash together well.

"I like you, Annabeth. I'd like to talk to you sometime… you know, catch up. I kind of got a kick in the ass and changed. Percy, well, he wasn't exactly the best guy I've ever decided to date."

I scoffed at that one.

"But… I do want to get to know you. Based off of the book you're reading, I think we might get along pretty well. We both have secret talents," she said jokingly.

I smiled back at her. _Seems clear to me… I'll just have to put Thalia on my speed dial, just to be sure._ "We should talk sometime. Sit with me and my friends at lunch… I have a feeling you might not want to sit next to Percy, like you usually do."

"You're right. Lunch it is."

**Woah. Looks like Percy's a butt now… but it's going to get better, trust me! I've always wanted to write a 'nice' Rachel, and here it is! So… what's going to happen at lunch?**

**Hope you liked this first chapter!**

**~GoGreen52**

**PS: if you can find how 'expect the unexpected' fitted into the chapter, feel free to review or PM it… I'm curious to see who's catching on **


	2. Partners

**Hey! Thanks for all of those AMAZAZING reviews and PMs… they all mean a lot to me, especially in the first chapter of a story like this. I guess I just want to say thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 2- Partners **

**-Percy Jackson POV-**

I don't think it's hard to like me.

I mean, I'm practically the perfect person. I love my mother, and I don't give her crap about anything. I'm popular, where all the girls in the school want me, and all the guys in the school want to _be _me. To be honest, I'm pretty sure some guys in the school actually want me too. But who's saying.

But there just _had_ to be some girl who decides to go against me. And with my luck, she was the prettiest girl in the whole school.

_Yeah. With my luck, she was better than the rest._

Annabeth Chase… her perfect body, she was lean, but she wasn't stick thin. She had the prettiest eyes… a stormy grey color. Her hair fell perfectly in princess curls. The best part- you could tell she wasn't even trying.

I've always thought she was hot, too. The first time I saw her- I knew she was all mine, and everyone knew it. Ever since, the guys have left her alone, knowing what I could do to them if they didn't.

Unfortunately, she didn't fall for my pick-up lines.

When she turned me down, I was pretty pissed off. I mean, who does she think she is? Coming right on in to Goode High, daring to go and reject me, the most popular person at the school like that? I mean, _come on_.

_Well, she's definitely a nobody now, after I got through with her._

Look, I know spreading rumors about someone is bad, but seriously- she _was _the one who turned the most popular guy in school down, she _should_ expect something bad to happen. _She _was the one who thought it would be okay to go ahead and reject _me_.

_That's a big no-no._

I smiled as I entured the school, the school that I practically owned, all to myself. I just didn't have to deal with any money crap. I was a pretty smart guy, so if one day the teachers actually got smart and gave the school over to me, I know I could handle it.

I mean, I was smart enough to be in the same classes as Chase, and still get straight A's. _But don't tell anyone that. _

As soon as I walked in the school, there were two girls that I couldn't remember the names of, waiting for me. They both were dressed in clothes two sizes too small. Their womanly parts were practically pouring out of their shirts.

_I can't believe they actually think I like that. Am I really that bad?_

Oh well. Comes with popularity, might as well use it, right?

"Hello ladies," I greeted, using a husky voice.

They both smiled, and clung on my arms. I smirked, knowing just how to get those type of girls just what they want. _Not like that, perverts. _I just know how to make them like me. Like I said before- _I'm perfectly likeable._

"Percy, I'm having, like, a party tonight. You should like, totally come!" the blondie on my right said. I knew she wasn't a real blonde, because it wasn't as real-looking as Chase. And I think we all know Chase was too 'innocent' to dye her hair.

The red-head on my left squealed. "You should totally come!"

I thought about it. There would probably be people doing the nasty, drugs, alcohol, and girls dressed in less than what they were wearing right now. That really doesn't seem too appealing… _but to keep up my image_…

I nodded, causing the two to squeal, again, in delight.

_Geese, if they keep on doing that my ears are going to start bleeding._

The two squealers tugged me along to where all my friends usually hang out. My friends; Grover Underwood, Nico Di'Angelo, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez, are all pretty insane. We've been a group of friends since Middle School, and I've been friends with Grover and Nico for even longer.

I know popularity isn't what got them to be my friend, which is always good. I also know that I could go to them with anything, which is also good too.

The only annoying thing is that Jason Grace's twin sister, Thalia Grace, is Chase's best friend. Jason and I don't understand why Thalia would actually want to hang out with her, especially after what she did to me. She practically humiliated me in front of the whole school.

I guess that causes some tension between the two of them, and they fight a lot.

We came up on them, and I smiled as I saw my friends. Only Jason and Nico played football with me, but the other guys played soccer… _If you can't play football, you play soccer!_

I've gotten pummeled a few times for saying that in front of them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Perce," they said in unsion.

"Okay, creepy guys."

Grover punched my shoulder jokingly. "Would you rather have us ignore you? Cause' that could be arranged."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Grover."

He put his arms up in a surrender fashion. "I can't help what comes out of this thing, I've never bothered to put a filter there," he said, gesturing to his mouth. We all laughed at that.

"So… what's up with you and Rachel? We heard you two weren't dating anymore," Nico said, raising an eyebrow. _Damn. Forgot to tell them about that._

"Broke up with her before spring break. She hated how I 'wasn't there for her', and how I 'spent too much time arguing with Chase to talk to her'. I mean, how self-centered can a girl get?"

The guys just shrugged, and I was glad they could read me well, because I honestly didn't want to talk about it. I mean, how could I have been arguing too much with Chase, anyways? I only argue with her, even if I do it a lot, doesn't mean I don't have time for a girlfriend.

It didn't take long for the rest of the starting football players to get over here, along with some other babes, even if they wore shirts and shorts too small for them, they were still babes in my book.

"Dude, you going to the party? This little angel here asked me, and I'm sure you could come if you wanted too," I announced, smiling as all my friends nodded, thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"I'm in. I could use a little party after the fight I had with my sister. She told me I was a little stuck-up pretty boy," Jason said, rolling his eyes. "At least I bother to have some class when it comes to picking my friends."

"Well she was right about one thing- you are pretty," I joked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jason slapped it off.

"Now I'm not so sure I was right about the 'class' thing."

I shook my head, and flashed him a smile. "I'm not so sure you were either, bro."

"Please tell me there isn't going to be booze at this party, cause' I don't think I can take my drink being spiked, again," Nico sighed.

"Man up. We aren't taking you to a party if you keep on acting like a priss," Leo spoke, talking to Nico slowly. The rest of us nodded in agreement, stifling our laughter.

I looked down at the babes who were _still _holding on my arms. I sighed, trying to just shake it off. Of course I couldn't literally shake it off, but I could do it in my head.

_Shake, shake, shake._

That's better.

I was talking to Grover when Jason got my attention, clapping my back. "Look who the cat dragged in," he whispered, looking at the entrance of the hallway.

I saw a familiar head of blonde, and a head of black hair that's spiked up was right next to it, which could only mean one thing- Chase and Thalia decided to walk down the popular hallway.

I smirked, internally planning what I was going to do to Chase.

"_What are you doing here?"_

No, not mean enough.

"_Why are you even here?"_

Nope. Sounds like I want her to go die.

"_What bring you here, Chase? I don't know… pretending to be popular? Sorry hun, but that's for your dreams only."_

Definitely not. Too long.

I looked around to try to find Chase, but I couldn't find her. Dang, I took too long. _Stupid slowness._ Well, I guess we always have lunch.

"Hey Jackson! Why did you break up with Dare?"

_Speak of the Devil._

I turned to look at Chase, who was standing there with her hands on her hips, and her signature 'don't mess with me' look on her face. Yep. Same as always.

Immediately, I made sure _my _signature, my smirk, was plastered on my face. "Got bored. Why, you looking for a date?"

She crossed her arms and glared at me. _Oh, it is so on. _"Like I'd be dumb enough to date you."

My friends acted like I just got poned. But I was just getting started. I shrugged it off. "Just face it, Miss Chase. You have a crush on me."

She blushed.

_Yes, Chase actually blushed. Ha!_

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

She glared at me, and I knew I got her. She was practically cornered up like a little mouse being caught by a cat. _Got her right where I wanted her._

I don't really know what happened next. I guess I went into 'auto pilot' mode, and I don't really know what caused me to do it… but it did.

I took the blondie next to me, the one who was holding my arm, and pulled her in for a make-out session. She moaned a little in the kiss, and I could tell she thought she was feeling something. To be honest, I felt nothing at all.

Well, besides how she was digging her nails in my neck. And that hurt pretty bad.

I quickly pulled away, not bothering to look back down at the blondie. I knew she was totally blissed out. I just made my facial expression go back into a taunting smirk.

"Too bad for you, even if you have a crush on me," _Which we all know you do; _I acted out a thoughtful expression, again, not really knowing where this was coming from. "I'd _never _date you."

_Woah. Did I really just say that?_

I looked at Chase, and saw a hurt expression on her face. From where I was, I thought I could see tears in her eyes, but I couldn't be sure.

_Yeah. I really did just say that._

The people around me started laughing, but I turned around to see my friends, who looked uncomfortable. They felt the same as me.

My eyebrows scrunched together, and I tried to get the hurt expression that Chase had out of my head. I've never seen her like that before… _Dammit. I'm officially a bastard. Why did I go so far?_

The people around me were still laughing, and some people even tried to give me a high five, but I didn't do anything to acknowledge them.

_I've officially gone too far._

**-Annabeth Chase POV-**

At lunch, I usually sat with all my friends, and luckily for Rachel, we had one open seat at our table.

"Okay guys, not to surprise you or anything, but-"

"Harry Styles is going to come and whisk you away on a date before our very eyes?" Piper joked, and winked when I glared at her. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Okay, well, what I was _going _to say was-"

"Hey Annabeth!"

_What was this? Cut-Off Annabeth Day?"_

I turned around to see Rachel standing there with her tray. I decided to cut her out of her misery, since she looked uncomfortable enough, standing there.

"Rachel's sitting with us today, okay? She and I got talking in English, and we actually turned out to have things in common."

Thalia snickered, a bit, but everyone else looked shocked. Rachel took the open seat between me and Juniper.

"Annabeth, you make it seem like you are going to date her or something," Thalia said, snickering even more.

"Will you shut up?" I asked, turning to look at the idiot next to me.

Thalia just shrugged, and got back to eating her lunch. I looked around the table, and saw that the rest of my friends escaped their shock, and shook it off when Thalia lightened the mood.

_That's why I keep her around._

"Annabeth, about what I was talking to you in English about, I just wanted to say I was sorry for being a brat to you in the past… well, to you _all _in the past. I kinda got a little kick in the ass by an old friend of mine, and I got a reality check from that." Rachel looked down, and her hand came to rub her forehead, telling me she was stressed.

"Look, the fact that you apologized to all of us is good enough. We, well, _I_ forgive you," I said, giving her a small smile.

"I forgive you too. I know what a douche my brother can be." Thalia smiled, showing her soft side.

Piper and Juniper shared a look before looking at Rachel, a smile on their faces. "We forgive you too."

Rachel smiled at them, and started to pick at her food, so I chose to follow, trying to see what was actually edible in the lunch I was given.

"But looks like someone doesn't exactly like us talking." I looked up to see Piper, who had just spoken, looking past me, glaring.

I turned around, and saw Jackson and his followers, glaring at us. _Guess they don't like how Rachel decided to come to the good side. Who cares if we don't have cookies._

I turned back around, and smiled at my friends, which now included Rachel. "Welcome to a start of something new, ladies."

Lunch after that, well, after we got used to feeling someone looking at the back of our heads, went smoothly. Rachel talked about how she would travel with her parents sometimes, and it turns out we actually had more in common that I thought. She was left home alone too, but she had maids and a butler to keep her company, which made it easier.

_At least she doesn't have to worry about cleaning._

My other friends acted like the genuinely liked her, and that made me pretty proud of myself. _Looks like I got another friend!_

Sorry if you don't find that exciting like I do.

After lunch, I had to go to the new class, Greek Mythology. This was the first day in that class, considering the trimesters changed after we went on Spring Break.

I had really wanted to take this class considering I've pretty much learned about this stuff my whole life. My mother would tell me bedtime stories based off Greek myths that she knew. I would love to know where they all came from, though.

I had a feeling I was going to really love this class.

When I walked in the classroom, I was taken aback as I saw all of the cool looking artifacts. There was things that looked like they belonged in the museum in here, and I just looked at them in awe, knowing that no other classroom in the school showed this much history.

I unconsciously clutched my Ancient Greek book tighter.

"Ah, Miss Chase. A pleasure to have you in my class." I turned around to be looking at someone in a wheel chair. _Must be Mr. Brunner, the teacher. _

I smiled down at him, and he wheeled past me to his desk. It looked cluttered, yet organized, and I smiled, remembering how my mother used to be like this.

He looked around for something, and grabbed a clipboard that I figured was probably a seating-chart. _Probably for attendance stuff._

He looked back up at me and smiled. "I'd like you to sit in the back with-" he cut himself off, looking at someone behind me. "Mr. Jackson, just in time."

I turned around to be face to face with Jackson. I glared at him, and he didn't waste any time to glare at me right back. "Hello, Mr. Brunner," Jackson acknowledged him politely. Then it was right back to our glare-off.

"Miss Chase, Mister Jackson, I'd like you to take a seat in the back middle of the class," he smiled at us, and he looked a little amused. "You two are going to be partners, this semester."

**Well… looks like things are heating up! Hoped you liked Percy's Point of View. I know I liked writing it!**

**~GoGreen52**


	3. Lock Down

**Wow… you guys are all awesome! Thanks a bunch for being the best reviewers, readers, and PMers EVER! Enjoy!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 3- Lock Down**

**-Annabeth POV-**

I was absolutely pissed off.

How could Mr. Brunner do this? I mean, he had to have known about how bad of a student Percy probably is, and how great of a student I am! It's just not right to have us be partners. He's going to slow me down- keep me from reaching my full potential.

_And he's probably going to make my life a living hell._

I looked at Jackson, and his face was a mirror image of what I thought mine would probably be like. It was red, his eyes showing pure anger.

"Mr. Brunner, in all respect, I absolutely cannot sit next to this… this _Neanderthal_ for the rest of the semester!" I exclaimed, cringing at the thought of actually being Jackson's partner.

"Miss Chase, I am sorry you think that way. But this can't be changed," Mr. Brunner said. "You two just have to find a way to get along with each other."

"But that's crazy! He probably can't even spell his own name correctly while I can speak it in multiple languages. You _have_ to be kidding me here. He's going to do nothing but hold me back, Mr. Brunner."

Mr. Brunner, though, seemed to disagree with me. "Now, you obviously don't know-"

Jackson cut him off. "You think I'm going to hold you back Chase? You think I'm not good enough to be at your level or something?"

"Well you certainly seem smart enough to know what I'm saying," I said, sounding shocked. "But how is that possible?"

That seemed to make Jackson tick. "I actually work hard in school, Chase. Looks like you've assumed about something that you actually had no idea about. Who would've thought, Annabeth Chase, not knowing about something."

"Why would _you _out of all the people in this school, be able to work hard enough to be _my_ partner?" I asked. "Now, something about that seems off to me."

"Putting yourself on a pedestal that easily, huh? Who's the self-centered one now?" Jackson smirked at me, getting that daring look in his eyes as if he knew a come-back to anything you might say.

"Why you little-"

"That's _enough!_"

Jackson and I stopped fighting, but continued on glaring at each other. Mr. Brunner wheeled himself in between the two of us, and looked up at us in what I thought was amazement.

"I've never seen two teenagers, both who have much in common, fight like this. Now, I know you both are smart enough to understand me- if you ever act like this in my classroom again, you are going to the office, and will have to speak to the principal himself about your actions. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Mr. Brunner-"

"No buts Miss Chase. I do not tolerate that kind of behavior in my classroom."

Jackson snickered a bit at the word 'but' and Mr. Brunner gave him a body chilling stare, cueing Jackson to shut his mouth with a_ 'snap'_. He scratched his head anonymously, as if that didn't just happen. _But I saw it._

I had to bite my cheek to keep myself from bursting out in a laugh. I mean, I've never had Mr. Brunner before as a teacher, but considering he just shut Jackson up like that- he's got to be one of the best in this building. I've never seen that before.

I nodded, and paused for a second when I noticed that the _whole _class was watching us like we were some kind of TV show that no one could get enough of. _Where's the popcorn?_

I blushed, but still held my ground, glaring at Jackson. He glared back at me, and I swear I could see a little brush of red on his cheeks. This was quite the revelation. I guess Jackson actually does have blood going through his veins.

Looking at him with that death glare was getting a little annoying. I decided to get a move on and go to my _assigned_ seat, feeling like a preschooler. I mean, when was the last time I had assigned seats in a class? How about never?

I took my seat, sitting down angrily while crossing down my arms. Jackson smirked at me before he went to take his seat right next to mine. _Why did Mr. Brunner have us sit next to each other?_

Jackson took his time sitting down, making a show about how he was disgusted to sit next to me. I was seriously getting pissed off at his antics, and as soon as he lowered his butt down to the chair, I kicked it away ever so slightly.

Making him fall flat on his butt.

Everyone started laughing, and I smiled in triumph. I lost my 'bad girl' attitude, and uncrossed my arms to set them pleasantly on the top of my desk. I'll even admit that I _did_ wear a smirk, but it was directed to the girls that 'loved' Percy and were glaring at me.

_Mess with the bull you get the horns… Mess with Annabeth Chase you fall flat on your butt._

My smirk lasted for only a second longer as I remembered how Mr. Brunner didn't want us to fight or whatever, and that if we did we would have to talk to the _principal _about our actions. And what did I just do? _I'm so freaking stupid! Bad Annabeth. Bad!_

My eyes widened as I looked over to see Mr. Brunner looking at me with a frown. I sunk in my seat and looked down at my desk, suddenly finding the little dots everywhere very interesting. I heard Jackson sit back into his chair very loudly and I sank even deeper into the chair.

Mr. Brunner started his lesson as soon as the class calmed down. He wheeled himself around the classroom, through the rows of desks as he explained what we were going to learn this semester, and his expectations for us.

"The exam at the end of this semester is going to cover over four main topics. The age of the titans, the age of the gods, the many heroes of Greek Mythology, and lastly, why the Greeks believed in the gods and titans. I believe in learning through hearing and seeing. I do not force any one of you to read books to get facts on Ancient Greece, but I do want you to at least listen to the stories, and see the history that Greece is full of."

Mr. Brunner took a second to acknowledge a hand raised in the air. "Yes, what is your question?"

"How can we study, then? I mean, if we don't have any books or stuff to study with, how will we do well on tests?"

Mr. Brunner was wheeling on by me, and I stiffened when he stopped right next to my desk. _What did I do now?_

"Miss Chase, will you please answer that question? It seems you have a head start on the studying technique for this class."

I looked up at Mr. Brunner questionably. _What did he mean I have a head start?_

"Of course she does," I heard Jackson mumble next to me. I turned to glare at him, but he just rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window that was on his side of the room. Shaking it off, I turned around to look at Mr. Brunner again.

"I'm sorry… I have no idea what you mean by that," I explained truthfully.

Mr. Brunner chuckled, and took the Ancient Greek book off my desk. "I'm talking about this. You're reading some of the epics by Homer. I usually don't expect my students to read more into Homer until we talk about him. Also, this book itself is written in Ancient Greek- a dead language. I definitely do not expect my students to be able to read it."

I blushed when I felt everyone's eyes on me, but most specifically the glare from someone right next to me that was burning at the back of my head. "My mother taught me, Mr. Brunner," I explained softly, trying to not drag any more attention on me.

Mr. Brunner nodded and wore a thinking look on his face, then turned back to me slightly. "Athena, right?"

I looked shocked for a second, then got a hold of myself and nodded. I didn't know that any teacher of mine would know about my mother, normally people don't care enough to know about who does math for NASA and who stops in all over the country to help top-notch professors.

_I guess Mr. Brunner did._

He started wheeling forward, and talked about how we were going to go into depth this year and stuff. To be honest, I really wasn't listening. I just couldn't understand how Mr. Brunner could know my mother. All of her teachings were given somewhere other than New York.

In fact, right now she was in Penn State.

My thoughts were cut off when I was jabbed in the hands by something thin, and it hurt a lot.

I looked down and saw a piece of paper, and a paper cut on my hand to go with it. I looked at Percy weirdly, but he just continued to stare at the front of the classroom anonymously. _Like he didn't know what was going on._

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. I mean, passing notes? Seriously? Kill me now.

I shook my head, amazed at myself when I opened the paper. I didn't really like that paper after it gave me a nice paper cut. Those things sting, you know? It's like Chinese torture.

I looked down at the paper, and had to hold back a laugh at what I read.

_**You know pushing chairs out from under people is illegal in some countries, right?**_

I quickly wrote something back, my messy handwriting looking messier that I would think next to his.

**I'm not aware of that. I'll keep that in mind for next time.**

I slipped the paper to him under our desks, and he snatched it back from me rudely. _Ok then… _A few seconds later I was met with the paper again.

_**Well you better watch out. You never know when something like that will come back to bite you in the butt. **_

I glared at the paper, annoyed at Jackson's antics. I quickly wrote back, pretty much stabbing the paper with my pencil before I could get started in anger.

**Screw you.**

I handed it to him, and he snickered when he read it. Mr. Brunner looked over at us weirdly, and I just shrugged, as if I wasn't really sure what was going through his head either.

Jackson handed the paper back to me, and I choked at what I read.

_**Sure. Where and when, babe?**_

**I meant metaphorically. Not physically, you idiot. Besides, I thought you would never date me, right? Or are you a liar?**

_**Be careful at who you're calling a liar, Chase. **_

**Make me.**

_**You're a lie. You're cold to everyone who wants to get close to you just because you think no one is good enough for you, Chase. Face it- you're no better than me.**_

I took a deep breath, glaring down at the paper, and wrote back stiffly.

**So you're admitting your bad, huh? You're saying that I'm at your level… I though no one was at you're level, Jackson.**

_**You just wish you were like me. That's why you're so cold. You don't get what you want, and you act like a two year old. **_

**Who said I wanted to be like you? If I was like you, I'd dig myself a hole and die in it because of how self-centered I would be.**

_**Okay. Go ahead and dig yourself a hole right now because Chase- you are JUST like me.**_

"Mister Jackson. Miss Chase. What is going on here?"

I sat up rigidly, and turned slowly to see Mr. Brunner sitting there, looking at us with a small smile. I tried to make a cover for myself. "Mr. Brunner, we were just-"

"Miss Chase, you were passing notes, is that correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"You are aware that I told you to not fool around with Mister Jackson, or there would be consequences, is that correct?"

Jackson decided to be stupid and step in to hold his name. _Jerk. _"Mr. Brunner, we were only-"

"You were only passing notes. Now, I want you two out of this classroom and in the office _right_ now."

I huffed grabbing my things and walked out of the classroom. I heard Jackson behind me, and walked a little faster, but I didn't at the same time. I couldn't believe that I was actually getting sent to the office. This had never happened to me before.

_It's worse than detention._

"You know this is all your fault, right?"

I turned around to face the _smelly bucket of nose drool_ that had just spoken to me.

"How is it my fault?" I asked, angered at his accusation. He was the one who actually started this whole note-passing thing. Besides, what did I do wrong?

"Mr. Brunner caught you with the note! Not me. Besides, your facial expressions definitely gave you away at the end, there." Jackson smiled at me coldly.

"And who started this whole note thing? If you wouldn't have started this, then I wouldn't have gotten us caught, therefore, we wouldn't have to be walking to the office right now!" I exclaimed, ending in a shout.

_How can this guy make me so mad? Someone please tell me, because this has to stop._

"I happen to remember you kicking the seat from under me. You should be smart enough to know that I would do something to counteract that, Chase!"

"So you're admitting you did something stupid?"

"No! I'm just proving the point here! You were the one who provoked me to do this!"

I couldn't say anything back to him. I shook my head in disbelief. I clenched my jaw, glaring the living right out of him.

"I can't believe you actually think this was my fault. You obviously started this, you were the one who started the fight, but I'm going to be the one to end it. I don't want anything to do with you, Perseus Jackson."

I stalked away from him, walking towards the office.

"Chase! Wait up!"

I chose to ignore him and I walked even faster, trying to clear my mind. It was apparent that Percy Jackson was the very bane of my existence, and the one person that I could definitely live a long and happy life without.

So why did he want to talk to me?

I felt a strong hand grasp onto my shoulder, and turn me around. Immediately I crossed my arms, a steely glare coming into my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry… that was out of line, and I'm sorry. I want to be able to have a somewhat-truce in Greek Mythology."

I looked at him shocked. _Did I really just hear what I heard?_

"This must be a first. The great Percy Jackson apologizing to someone," I announced, waving my hands in the air as if I were an announcer.

I have a thing for dramatics.

"It's actually not a first. And I'm actually genuinely sorry. I was out of line… it was too personal."

I was about to say something, but I was cut off from the main intercom.

"This school is now under a lock down, get to a secure room, students. This is nota drill! I repeat- this is _not_ a drill!"

I looked at Jackson, wide-eyed.

He looked at me too, his face a mirror of mine.

I watched as something snapped inside of him, and how he dragged me into the nearest room… the girl's rest room.

"Jackson, this is the _girls_! And I have a feeling we both know you are _not _a girl!"

He scoffed, and looked out of the bathroom for a second before dragging me into the large handicapped stall.

"Sure, and I also have a feeling that this situation out-bids the fact that I'm a guy," he whispered, giving me a look, telling me to keep my mouth shut.

I shook my head, lowering myself to the ground. I can't believe that this is happening. I mean, I'm stuck in a lock down with Jackson, in the girl's bathroom.

This has got to be the _worst_ day in the history of worst days ever.

Jackson sat next to me, leaning against the wall. I had my head in my hands, trying to keep myself calm. _What if the person is out there?_ _What if they find us?_

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We're going to be fine," Jackson tried to coax, and instead of glaring, I actually for the first time in a long time- let my guard down.

"I'm scared," I admitted, a tear falling from my eye.

Jackson did something that surprised me… he wiped it away. _Is that crazy or what?_

"I told you, we're going to be alright. Trust me," he whispered.

In that split second, all of the sudden there was a bang on the door leading into the girl's bathroom. _Where we were. _

I had to hide the shriek, burying my head into Jackson's shirt. If not for the situation, I would spit in his shirt just to get him mad, but to be honest; I think that would be a bit out of line.

"Come out come out wherever you are, Annabeth Chase."

My breath came out in short gasps, and I held onto Jackson for dear life. I felt him hold onto me tighter when the guy said my name, something even Jackson hasn't really done in a long time.

I heard him kick the stall doors open, one by one, as he got the one we were in. I was shivering, cowering into Jackson, who I'm sure was just trying to stay strong for me… which sounded kind of weird when you think of it.

The man finally got to the stall we were in, and kicked it open.

My eyes widened as I saw exactly who it was. I knew this guy.

I can't believe it… I though he was gone forever.

"Found you, Bethy."

I was staring into the ice cold blue eyes of my child-hood friend, Luke Castellen.

The man who was supposed to be locked up in prison for abusing his loved ones.

I took a strangled breath, strangely finding it hard to breath.

_Chloroform, _I thought, as the world faded into darkness.

**You asked for it, and it was delivered. Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of an writer's block halfway through this, and I ran out of my secret ingredient, Coke… then I went on vacay, and here I am now!**

**~GoGreen52**


	4. Waking Up

**Hey! Been a busy few weeks for me this summer. Family reunions, camping trips, and basketball tournaments will do that to you, though. I really appreciate all of the feedback I've gotten so far, and I hope it keeps on continuing. I love this story, well, I love to write this story, and I hope you love to read this story.**

**On to the story…**

**~GoGreen52**

**PS: TEAM USA!**

**Chapter 4- Waking Up**

**-Annabeth POV-**

Have you ever woken up in the dark, opening your eyes to see nothing at all? Have you ever felt that feeling of panic that you get- the sense that you are blinded, that your main sense of security… wasn't there?

Well, I just did.

I woke up in pitch black, total darkness. My heart started beating faster, and I started to breath heavy. I was still groggy from the sleep, and I had a horrible headache, so It was hard to possibly comprehend anything.

_Where am I? _

My body tensed up when I heard moaning, someone else's voice, and I tried to move my arms to shield myself from whoever was there. I couldn't see them, and I didn't like it at all.

The weird thing was, I couldn't move my arms. When I did, they were restrained back, being held down by an invisible force. I tried to move them again, thrashing my hands around with my wrists. I felt something cold around my wrists, something that felt like a metal.

I moved my arms again, feeling the same restraint, but I used something else that would help me out. My ears. I heard the familiar sound of chains clanking against a solid floor, and I immediately knew what was going on.

_I'm chained to something… maybe a wall? Or perhaps a pipe…_

I got an idea off of a crime show I watched with my mother one time, and tried to move my legs to I could position myself better to see if I could find something, maybe a piece of loose debris, to pick the lock and maybe find out where I was.

That was when I realized that my legs, like my arms, were being restrained. I couldn't move them either. _Well, there goes the plan of actually picking the lock._

I tried to focus in on something that was across from me, to see if I could pinpoint where I was. Or, in any case, find something that could help me get out of these chains. To be honest, they were starting to really freak me out.

My thoughts stopped when I heard yet another moan. I had passed the first one off as maybe a hallucination of the dark, but now I wasn't so sure.

I stopped breathing, trying to see if I could hear anything else. My eyes snapped from place to place, trying to place an Identity to what moaned. I started to tremble, finally coming to the fact that I didn't know what to do. That my thought process wasn't going to help me on this one.

_This is the first time I have no idea what to do… and I feel helpless._

Helpless? That's new.

"Ugh, where am I?"

I was knocked into silence from the voice that had come from right in front of me. My body tensed, and I scooted back on my butt as far as I could, hitting a hard surface that I had been leaning on, using it as my rock.

Unfortunately, with that little move, my chains rattled, informing whoever… or whatever spoke, that I was there.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Wait… I recognized that voice. The same person who had teased me on end, and I will admit to the fact that I was also as guilty as he was in that department.

But what was Jackson doing here?

I tried to remember what happened, because obviously something pretty big had to go down for us to be in a dark room together. With me chained…

_Ugh. Why is _this_ the situation?_

I know for a fact it wasn't _that_, because my clothes were still on. And, it would take nothing for me to do that with _Jackson. _And I'm using _nothing _in the context that it would never happen. If anything happened, that wouldn't. I would rather die.

"Hell-oo! Whoever's there, speak now!"

I rolled my eyes, already feeling more comfortable than I was before when I didn't know what was in front of me. But even now, I was still pretty uncomfortable- in the _annoyed_ department.

To shut him up, I decided to make myself known. "Woof. Now shut up, I'm thinking here."

I could start to see a little better than I originally had before. Now, I was able to see the outline of things, but just barely. There must have been some light in here, which I'm guessing might be from the door, but it's probably behind me considering that wherever I look, there's not a door in sight.

"Okay doggie. Who are you?"

I looked in the general direction where Jackson was, and glared.

"Wouldn't you like to know? At least I can recognize that voice from anywhere, _Jackson_."

"_Chase_? What are _you_ doing here? Heck, what am _I_ doing here?"

I sighed, trying to think through my new headache. The one from waking up faded, and now Jackson just caused my head to hurt. _Yeah, what was he doing here?_

"Look, I have no idea where we are, okay? Now, do me a favor and shut up so I can figure this out."

I could just imagine him rolling his eyes, but after a long time of silence, I knew he listened to me.

Going back through my mind, I tried to remember the last thing I did before _this_ happened. I remembered going to school, seeing Thalia, who brought me through the hallway… Jackson and I's fight, the library, Rachel talking to me, lunch, figuring out Percy was my partner…

Then it just turns blank.

I can't remember anything after that. I mean, I know there's something that had to happen during that time, but I just can't put my finger on it. Now, I officially feel lost. And that's a first too.

"Um… Jackson, I can't remember what happened," I said sheepishly. This was the first time before I've ever admitted something like that to him.

"Well I don't either, so that's a bust," Jackson said, sighing. "Besides, I can't believe _Chase_ of all people can't remember something. Don't you have photographic memory or something?"

I glared his outline. "I don't have photographic memory, idiot. Do you really think I would waste my time going to high school if I did? All I have is just a really good memory. I got nothing on those photographic people."

"Well, _excuse _me. I was just trying to help."

Believe me. If I could move my arms right now, this would be the perfect time to do a face-palm.

That's when a pretty smart thought struck me. _What if Percy remembers more than I do? _ I mean, if he actually does remember more than I do, he could help me remember it, too. Then, hopefully with that extra kick to the brain, I'll remember what happened.

Well, that would help.

"Since you're trying to help, would you bother to tell me what you _do_ remember?" I asked, my voice echoing in the silence.

I could practically hear the gears turning in his head, which makes sense, because everyone can tell that Percy Jackson doesn't use his brain too much. "Well, I remember some stuff," he said in a leading tone.

"Like what?"

"I remember lunch, finding out you were my partner, use fighting in the class, and then there was a lock down…" his voice trailed off as he was pulled into his thoughts again.

_Maybe this was actually getting somewhere…_

"A lock down?" I asked, curious. I didn't remember this.

"That's what I remember."

I tried to remember again, thinking back to Mr. Brunner's room, trying to start back at what I actually _could _remember.

I closed my eyes, and I was met with colors coming and going, noises and sounds coming out of nowhere. They were familiar, that's for sure. I knew they meant something, but I couldn't figure out exactly what. And that was pretty much making me start to twitch.

_Well, if you know what I mean._

That's when I started to see things.

_Jackson falling flat on his butt._

_Jackson passing me a note, resulting in giving me a paper cut._

_Mr. Brunner asking me a question, acknowledging my Ancient Greek book._

_Being kicked out of the classroom, told to go to the principal himself._

_The lock down, how severe it was._

_Being in the girl's bathroom with Jackson, hiding in the large stall. _

_And seeing him. The one I've been running from. Luke Castellen_.

At that moment everything cut off, fading to black as if it were a movie that I've been watching. It was kind of like that, but when I opened my eyes, I was looking at the outlines of Jackson, now knowing exactly what happened, for us to be here.

We were kidnapped.

_Kidnapped._

We were actually taken from the school during a lockdown. I could feel the fear of before creeping back up on me, threatening to make me start tearing up. I didn't want to be here, especially when Luke Castellen of all people was the person who took us in the first place.

That's what scared me the most.

Luke Castellen.

I started to breath heavily, hyperventilating even, and I started to tremble. I'll admit a few tears fell from my eyes, even. That's how scared I was.

_How scared I am._

"Chase? You all right over there?"

Of course. Jackson would have heard me and my little crying fit, and of course he would have to be the one person who would never let me live this down if he knew I was scared. _But he didn't have his memory back yet. He would be pretty freaked out, too, if he knew what happened to us._

I took deep breath after deep breath, trying to contain my emotions. Inside, I was absolutely terrified, but of course I couldn't show that. I've watched crime shows, I've seen enough Criminal Minds to know that if I showed fear that my captor would just feed off from it.

Besides, Jackson just happens to be right in front of me, and no way in hell am I letting him see, or in this case, hear, me cry.

_No way in hell._

I took another shaky breath before responding. "Yeah, Jackson. I'm just fine, alright?"

Now, I could practically see him roll his eyes. "Yeah, and I've been nominated for the worlds smartest person. What's wrong?"

I looked at the outline of his body, shocked. He actually sounded like he cared.

"You know what's happening to us, right?" I asked, just making sure he didn't know that we were Kidnapped. I mean, I know I somehow knew I was after seeing myself chained, but I guess it just took that confirmation to let it really set in.

"Nope. Not a clue."

Well, looks like _someone _is clueless.

"Jackson, we're chained. We were in a Lock Down at the school, and the next thing we remember, we're chained to what I think are poles in a dark room. We aren't meant to see where we are for a reason, I suppose."

"What do you mean, Chase?"

"What I mean, Jackson, is that we are kidnapped."

At that moment, you could've heard a pin drop. He had stopped breathing, I guess, in shock. I heard some chains rattle, and I knew they weren't mine.

"W-What do you mean, we're _kidnapped_?"

"When I say we're kidnapped, it means that we're kidnapped. As in someone took us, and is holding us like we're hostages. The only difference is that no one actually knows where we are."

His voice was quieter now. "That's insane."

I shrugged, on impulse. Of course he couldn't see me, I spoke. "I suppose. But it's the truth, Jackson. Now we just have to find a way to get out of this mess and-"

He cut me off. "Don't die?"

"Yeah," I said. "Don't' die."

"This is bizarre."

I shook my head, disagreeing with him. Actually, under the circumstances, the fact that Luke was actually looking for me, and that he came into the school, armed, and found me with Jackson in the girl's bathroom… was actually all just a mere freak thing.

_Well, it was freak for Jackson. But I had this coming._

We lapsed into a silence, going off into our own worlds, really just trying to understand that fact, to concept the fact that we were actually kidnapped. I'm pretty sure Jackson never had this planned out for his Junior year.

Well, I didn't either, but as I said before- I had this coming. I knew something like this was going to happen one day, but I never expected it to be with Jackson, of all people. I knew Luke was after me, as he had told me that one day… but I always imagined a knight in shining armor coming to save me.

Jackson was no knight in shining armor.

I sighed, and laid my head back on the pole… or whatever it was.

I was tired. I was tired of trying to figure things out all the time, getting stuck in these stupid situations, and just being the one who was always targeted.

I hated it.

"This is your entire fault, you know."

My head snapped up, and I glared at him. "And why is that?"

"I started to get back my memory. That blondie that took us… he called you Bethy. He knew your name. But at the same time, he didn't do anything to acknowledge me. If I hadn't 'saved' you, and brought you to that stupid girl's bathroom to hide… I wouldn't be here, would I?"

He made a good point, considering that was what I was thinking about just minutes before.

"You know what? You're right."

I could tell that he was shocked. I mean, I was too, after hearing that come from my mouth. I practically never say those words… especially if I'm talking to Jackson.

"Wait… what?"

Yep. He was shocked.

"You're right. Dang, those words taste like freaking acid!" I exclaimed, spitting, trying to do anything to get those words off my tongue. _Metaphorically of course._

"You just said I'm right! Ha ha! Score!"

I sighed, rather loudly this time. Yet again, this was another perfect face-palm moment.

"You do realize that we _are_ kidnapped, right? With no way out?" I asked, laying it on heavy.

"Of course I do. I just chose to be a little more… happy, about it then you do."

"How can you be happy about a situation like this? You're an idiot."

"You can be happy about anything, Chase! You should try to be easy-going once in your life."

"We are being held _captive!_ Is there something that you don't understand about that? Because for me, that is painstakingly clear that we could die!"

Jackson started to chuckle a bit, and that sent me over the top. What was the matter with this boy?

"_What is the matter with you? _Do you not understand that _we could die?"_

"Geeze. I think you should take a chill pill and just relax for a second. I'm scared, yeah. Terrified even. But to be honest, we can't do anything in this situation. We could die, yeah, but right now there's nothing we can do about it. Obviously we have to wait. We have to wait for the opportunity to get out of here, and when that time comes, we will get out. I tell you right now- we will get out of here."

I looked at his outline, and I could almost see that face. I knew he was looking courageous… something that I always wanted to be.

Something that he was.

All of the sudden, I jumped at least a few feet in the air when I heard the door slam open.

My eyes met with light, and I heard someone laughing, sounding cold and evil. I knew Jackson and I were in for some trouble as soon as I squinted up to meet the eyes of Luke Castellen.


	5. Vanishing Act

**Guess what? I grew a heart and decided to update! So, life goes on and I hope you enjoy!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 5- Vanishing Act**

**-Thalia POV-**

You want to know something really cool?

Yeah?

Well, for your information, my life sucks.

Here I am, stuck sitting next to some little brat in English. I mean, all this girl does is talk about how Percy Jackson was going to ask her out, and how he dumped Rachel for her. For _her_.

You see what I have to deal with every day? And when I say every day, I seriously mean _every day_. My guess is the teacher, Ms. Mason, is just trying to get Drew, the little brat, to take something from me, one of the best students in the class.

Instead, all Drew's doing is driving me crazy. I swear, the next time someone utters the name Percy Jackson, I'm going to rip their head off. And whoever tries to stop me will get their head ripped off too. That's just how it works; you mess with Thalia Grace, and you get your head ripped off.

And I'm pretty sure everyone in this school knows it, too.

Take the football players, for instance. They run like little girls every time they see me. It's quite hilarious actually- especially after what happened this morning… the next time I see them I have a feeling they're going to pee their freaking pants.

I can be a scary person when I want to be.

_And right now I want to be._

Come on, she's doodling on her paper when we're supposed to be taking notes. The worst thing, though, is that she's doodling _Mrs. Drew Jackson_ in big bubble letters. I just looked forward at the teacher and took a deep breath.

_Come on Thalia! You just gotta take a few deep breaths, forget about the brat, and you're home free! _

English is the only class that I haven't lost my cool and had to leave the classroom in. I for one think that having to leave the classroom and see guidance counselors and the principals is pretty elementary, and I think that they should find some other kind of punishment. I mean, I hit someone, and they start talking to me about maybe I need to reach out to someone or something. They treat me like I have problems.

I mean, do I _sound_ like I have problems?

_Just the idiots at this school that can't seem to leave me alone._

Turning my attention back the teacher, she droned on about how Shakespeare was a pure genius, which I can agree upon in some level, and she started to talk about Romeo and Juliette, one of the most well-known love stories of all time.

I wonder if she reads romance novels every night before she sleeps… that might explain the obsession with Romeo and Juliette. I swear this woman makes a reference to them in ever y sentence she speaks.

"Hey Thalia? Your brother hangs out with _Percy_." She spoke his name like she was speaking of a god. "Has your brother mentioned something about me and Percy…" Drew nodded her head forward, in a leading action.

Her and Percy… you know what? For some reason I think she would be _perfect _for Percy.

I looked at Drew, thinking of what would happen if Jason and I actually tried to talk civilly. Hah. Yeah right.

My brother and I? Well, we haven't spoken civilly since Percy, his best friend, disrespected Annabeth. Since then, we really haven't been talking… just shouting_. A lot of shouting._ I know for a fact that the bond Jason and I used to have probably won't show ever again.

I looked at Drew's sad excuse of a pout, thinking of what would happen if Jason and I actually tried to talk civilly. Hah. Yeah right.

Might as well have an ambulance on sight, too.

I started to tune my teacher in, and actually listened to what she was saying. She started to talk about how some literature started a revolution, how some small literature started something great- a resistance, a democracy…

She was lecturing us about the importance of literature again. I bet it was the kid in the front with the Justin Bieber hair that asked _"Why is this so important, anyways?"_

_This is a total waste of my time, that's what it is._

Ms. Mason started to get back on the topic of Shakespeare again, but before she could re-start the lecture, something made my blood run cold.

_"This school is now under a lock down, get to a secure room, students. This is not a drill! I repeat- this is not a drill!"_

I watched as all the students in the room started to whisper loudly to their table partners, as Ms. Mason ran around the room frantically, locking the door, turning off the lights, and shutting the blinds. She got the help of some of the athletic students, excluding me, to barricade the door.

I looked at a couple that had this class together, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, who were holding each other, and looking at the door with wide eyes.

I'm pretty sure I was the calmest one in the room, right now.

And to be honest, I really don't know why. I just have this feeling that we won't be hurt, or even come close to being hurt. But something was nagging at me… but I couldn't place what it was.

"Everyone! Get under your desks!"

I snapped out of it, and got under the table that the school excuses as a double student desk. So of course, Drew was right next to me, shaking in fear. The good part of me wanted to comfort her, but the awesome part of me told me to make her struggle.

I just closed my eyes, ignoring all the whispers of students praying, telling each other that this was just some elaborate prank, or just telling themselves that it was all going to be okay.

This never has happened to Goode High before, surprisingly enough. Our school is usually so protected… whoever got through the security must have had a really good reason to come in here. Any normal bad guy wouldn't come here… the head of security, Ares, was a scary guy. He made _me _cower in fear.

I started to get a little more nervous about this whole thing. I mean, whoever decided to come into this school had to get past _Ares_, and whoever could get past him, obviously was even worse.

_And I thought Ares was bad._

"We're gonna die!" Drew whispered loudly. I glared at her, silently telling her to shut up, but she opened her mouth again. "I won't get to marry Percy!"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. _10, 9, 8, 7…. What am I doing? Just shut her up dammit!_

I opened my eyes and slapped her, lightly for me, but it must've been pretty hard for her. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Will you just shut up already?" I asked, not bothering to whisper.

She continued to look at me with wide eyes, so to get a reaction, I rose my hand again- but this time she nodded really quickly and held her hands up in a surrender motion.

Good, she wasn't scared of the bad guy now… she was scared at me.

_And silence. Finally._

Well, not really.

The lock down lasted for thirty more minutes, each minute going by, I started to get a little more worried than the last. I mean, what was happening that took so long? It couldn't have been good.

I just hope my friends are okay.

"_Students, the busses are here, we are releasing you all early."_

I smiled to myself, and our teacher walked out into the hallway to get the okay from someone from the office. There was something off, though. Something must've happened… it's not normal for us to be let out early.

It's never happened before.

Well, then again, our school has never experienced a real lock down before, so I guess they kind of go hand in hand.

We left the classroom, and I went to the picnic table that Piper, Juni, Annabeth and I always meet at after school. When I walked towards the front entrance, I saw more and more cops. There were some taking stories from the office workers, and I saw Ares sitting on a chair and getting checked out by an EMT.

At that sight, I headed to the picnic table a little faster than I was before.

I saw that Piper was there; and her eyes looked a bit red, which was probably from crying with the past situation. I have a feeling Piper and Juniper cried, but I know Annabeth is much too headstrong.

I'm pretty sure she's been through worse than this. You never know with Annabeth.

"Hey Piper! How are you?" I called, walking up to her. She looked really scared, and I knew that I'm probably the only one who was calm during that.

"Yeah… it was just so sudden, you know? And I just have this really bad feeling…" Piper explained, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I have a bad feeling, too. Did you read my mind or something?"

"No… or did you read mine? Oh, here comes Juniper." Piper pointed to Juniper, who was running over to us. _Total ADHD moment… _Once Juni got to us, she took us into a big hug. I immediately stiffened. I'm not one for the touchy feely stuff.

"Uhm… Juniper? Enough with the touchy feely stuff please."

She immediately let go, and looked at me sheepishly. Wiping some tears from her eyes, she said, "I'm so glad you guys are okay."

I smiled at her, an actual genuine smile. "I'm glad you're okay, too, Juniper."

She looked like she was about to hug me again, but before she could, I saw her brain work and she restrained herself.

"Have any of you seen Annabeth?" Piper asked.

Juniper looked at her funny. "So she wasn't with you? Where is she then?"

They both looked at me, and I just shrugged, and looked at the school entrance, where dozens of students were still filing out of the school. Annabeth could just be stuck in traffic, or something.

But I have a feeling that's really not the case.

"Guys? I'm really starting to get a bad feeling, here," Juniper said. Piper and I looked at her ridiculously, experiencing the same thing. Okay, something was seriously not right, here.

"Yeah, we hear you, Juniper. We were just talking about that when you came out of the school," Piper explained. "Do you think something happened to Annabeth?"

I looked at her with a grave look in my eyes. "I hope not."

"So you guys have that bad feeling too? Oh, this is just getting worse and worse," Juniper mumbled. She had a pout on her face, and I could see some tears in her eyes.

Piper and I shared a look before turning our heads to the school entrance, wordlessly hoping that Annabeth would come out, even though we knew that she probably wasn't really going to come out. I mean, what are the chances that we all had a really bad feeling at the same time, and that our best friend wasn't showing up after school… and during school hours, there was a lock down.

What are the chances of that? Obviously something had happened to Annabeth. She wouldn't just forget to show up after school, especially at a time like this. And no wonder why there were so many cops here.

There must've been a big problem.

The number of students leaving the school slowly dwindled down to none, and I turned to look at my two friends, who were still looking at the front entrance with wide eyes. She still hadn't come out.

I looked back at the door, then back to my friends. "You know what guys? Let's just go home, and come back here tomorrow, okay? If she's not here tomorrow, we could drop by the front office and see what's up. Don't worry so much."

They forced smiles, and nodded. We walked off in separate directions, heading home. I walked alone, knowing Jason had probably already left. We never walk home together anyways, and sometimes he'll go to a friend's house, or I will… so usually we don't cross each other until dinner.

Dinner is the time when I have to try to get my mother to eat. She's not much of a mother, out partying more than Jason or I do, and she never eats during the day, claiming she's too fat. But in reality, she's actually stick-thin.

I don't know what to do with her anymore, I mean, Jason's no help. He's too much of a mommy's boy, taking her side with everything. He says that she eats already, just on a different time schedule. And I seriously think he's in denial.

But of course whenever I try to tell him that, he decides to go off about something else.

_It's endless fighting._

I don't remember the last time our family actually was a family. I don't remember the last time we sat down together to eat dinner- and had not gotten in a fight. I don't remember the last time my mother was actually a mother, and I don't remember my father at all.

He left after Jason and I were born.

But for some reason, my mother still thinks he's going to come back, and after the years go by, she's starting to lose hope. She's starting to just go into self-destruct mode.

That's what she's doing… and ever y meal she skips, every drug that she takes in… she's one step closer to death. But at least she doesn't know the truth.

I decided to do some digging a while back, when Jason and I were in Middle School, and had gotten along a little better. We found out that our father had passed away driving drunk, and had hit a tree. He was living in Washington at the time.

I know I have to be thankful that my mother doesn't know he's dead… because it gives her hope. Unfortunately lately with the steps she's been taking, I'm seeing the hope dwindle away.

And every step she takes, I try not to care, I try not to notice the smell of her breath, or the way her cheekbones stick out, or the dark spots under her eyes… I try not to notice it, because when I do, I feel like I'm losing everything.

_Even though this is all kept inside._

I mean, Jason? Jason's in denial. He won't admit to himself that our mother is in self-destruct mode. He loves our mother, and she's always adored him. But I look too much like my father for her to be around me.

By the time I started to tune out those selfish thoughts, I was at my apartment complex. I hopped up the stairs to get to our home, and opened the door, shutting it carefully just so I wouldn't wake up my mother if she were sleeping.

When I turned around, I looked around the small apartment, and saw my mother lying on the couch, asleep. Walking over, I took the Vodka out of her hand and put a blanket over her.

_She almost looks normal, now._

I capped the bottle and put it back in the cupboard before raiding the refrigerator. I took in the coolness of the air and used it as a relaxer before looking at the food, or the lack of food, that we had. _Note- Get more food. _

I sighed and closed it, settling for a few crackers from the little pantry by the fridge.  
I walked to my room and sat on my bed, trying to process what had happened during school. Nothing better to remember things with than a few crackers, right?

Right.

I started to get that achy gut feeling, remembering how Annabeth hadn't met us up at the picnic table today. It's really not like Annabeth to do that, and not tell us ahead of time. I mean, that girl has her priorities straight.

I sighed, and turned myself so I was laying down. I took my IPod from the side table, cranked up some Green Day, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, I went to school like any other teenager on this earth. I was as nervous as hell, worried that Annabeth really wouldn't be there today, and that she actually did have something bad happen to her yesterday.

I normally don't get nervous, not like this. I have had my fair share of worries, but apart from my mother, this has to be the scariest moment of my life.

_What if she's not at school today? What would I do?_

To be honest, I don't really know what I would do.

When I got to the school, I immediately found Piper and Juniper waiting for me, right by the entrance to school. "Has she come here yet?" I asked, hoping for the best, even though the sad look on their faces told me everything I needed to know.

"No… I'm starting to get really scared, Thalia. This is really not like her. Not at all," Piper said, rubbing her face with her hand. "I'm starting to think something bad might've happened to her."

I nodded, and looked on ahead to the entrance. Through the glass doors, I could see students being directed one way, towards the gyms. Uh oh… this cannot be good. _Not at all._

"Let's go inside, huh?" I asked my two weary friends. They nodded, and we walked inside together. Like I had seen before, there were teachers directing the students to the gyms, telling us that there was an emergency meeting that we all had to attend.

And whatever it was, I knew it couldn't have been good… and that it was somehow relating to Annabeth's vanishing act.

Piper, Juniper and I walked to the gyms and sat down in the already crowded bleachers together. I noticed some familiar faces, including my brother, and sighed with what could be relief. At least I know that I still have him around to haunt me for the rest of my days.

The Principals walked out to the middle of the gym in front of us, all of them wearing grave looks on their faces. Principal Zeus, one of the scariest guys I've ever met, probably had the gravest face of them all.

"Students," he said, and immediately the gym was in an abrupt silence. "Yesterday we had a tragic event at this school. There were two students in the lockdown yesterday that unfortunately, have gone missing. The evidence leads to a kidnapping, and we ask if any of you know of anything that had happened yesterday, we ask that you come forth immediately."

He took a rather deep breath, and let it out in a long fashion. "The students missing are Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson. I hope whoever knows anything about this case will come forward, and the rest will be taken with the police. "

I gulped, and kept on looking forward, ignoring the stares my way, probably meant for my friends who were sobbing uncontrollably at my side. There were more important matters at hand.

_Annabeth had been kidnapped._

**Well, hope you liked the twist in character! I think Thalia had to have that little background story to make it work a little better… and to make it more interesting.**

**~GoGreen52**


	6. Fear

**I seriously hate writer's blocks. They suck.**

… **Here are some sneak peeks! …**

"_**Annabeth, she's in danger, and it's all my fault." –Percy Jackson, Taken.**_

"_**I had to let him go… he doesn't love me. And now I have to pay the price."- Annabeth Chase, Taken.**_

**~GoGreen52**

**-Chapter 6- Fear **

**-Previously-**

_I looked at his outline, and I could almost see that face. I knew he was looking courageous… something that I always wanted to be._

_Something that he was._

_All of the sudden, I jumped at least a few feet in the air when I heard the door slam open._

_My eyes met with light, and I heard someone laughing, sounding cold and evil. I knew Jackson and I were in for some trouble as soon as I squinted up to meet the eyes of Luke Castellen._

**-Annabeth POV-**

"Hello Bethy. Looks like you finally decided to wake up." His voice sent chills down my spine, and the tiny hairs on my arms were soon sticking straight up.

I decided to be bold, but my voice still shook. "What do you want, Luke?"

I could feel Jackson stare at me. I knew he thought I was being stupid and reckless, but I knew that Luke wouldn't do anything to me… well, not yet anyways.

"Why Annabeth, you know that I wasn't finished with you last time. So now I have to start all over, and go back to beginning. I was lucky enough to catch you with Persues Jackson, the more the merrier, isn't that right, Bethy?"

I glared, but my breaths came out in gasps as memories threatened to come back to me and take me over. I couldn't let that happen, and let Luke think I was still as weak as I was before.

I'm stronger now.

"How do you know my name?" I heard Jackson ask.

"How do I not know you're name, Perseus? You have quite the reputation, you know… messing with the people who aren't meant to be messed with."

I looked at Jackson, confused. He was glaring at Luke, and I was amazed at how he could actually glare. And I thought my glare was scary.

"You don't know anything about me." _Great, he's going to get himself killed._

To my shock, Luke didn't look angry by that comment, only merely amused. "Oh, but I do. You're mother lives with you in New York, and your father owns a muli-million dollar company working with marine life. You were born August 18th, 1995. You're the captain of your school football team and basketball team. Face it, Perseus Jackson. I know more about you than you think."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Jackson's face in reaction to what Luke just told him. To be honest, I felt pretty bad for what had happened to him. I mean, it's my fault that we were in this mess.

Percy was silent after that.

"Bethy, you need to explain what's going to happen to Perseus. Wouldn't want to leave him blindsided, would we?"

And with that, Luke left, but not before turning on the light in the room- a single light bulb that didn't cover this whole space. _Must be a basement or warehouse of some sort. _I could see Jackson clearly, though, and that would help with what I was going to have to tell him.

I looked at Jackson, and our eyes met. "I think it's about time you tell me what's going on. He knows _me_, Chase. I don't think this is going to end well."

His eyes searched mine, searching for a tell-tale sign that I knew something he didn't. And from the look on his face a split second later, he found one. "Tell me what's going on," he demanded.

Deciding it was rude to not tell him anything, and dangerous to defy Luke's orders, I spoke up. "Look, I can't tell you what happened to me. I don't think I would be able to stay sane… but what I can tell you is this- he's smart, Jackson. He will do anything and everything to get out of something and to get the better deal. He's mentally capable of committing murder.

"Don't underestimate what he can do to you, Jackson. I've seen him at his worst, and trust me on this- I really don't think I will ever be able to shake the images out of my head." By the end, I was shaking. I kept on seeing the images I've tried so hard to forget, leaving me feeling numb.

Jackson looked at me, showing no fear in his eyes, and said, "Chase, it's all going to be okay. I can just feel it. But you need to help me out here, what did Luke mean when he didn't want me to be blindsided?"

I sighed. "Look, Luke likes tricking people. I mean, he _likes_ it when he makes people go insane. It's what he does… he makes people go insane, then he kills them."

Jackson looked at me oddly, obviously not getting what I was trying to explain to him. "So he's going to trick us then? That's all?"

Glaring at him, I said, "Yeah. He tricks people. But the kinds of tricks he pulls isn't some kind of child's play. What he does to people makes them not know what's up and what's down. He blends nightnmares with reality, making people question what's real and what's not."

When I cut off, it was silence. You could have heard a pin drop. Yet, the silence wasn't comforting, like how I usually think of it. Instead, this was lonely, and every second I felt more alone than the last.

I could have kissed Jackson for speaking up. "I'm sorry. That wasn't called for… I guess I'm not having the easiest time believing that I'm actually kidnapped. With _you_ of all people."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You think?"

"I was just trying to be polite, okay? I know for some reason you're having a tough time, and if we both are going to get out of here, I think we _both_ need to be in a right state of mind."

"Oh, so I'm not in a right state of mind?" _who does he think he is?_ "For your information, I'm the one who figured out where the hell we were just a few hours ago!"

"Well forgive me for trying to help you!"

"Trying to help me? I'm sorry, but your definition of help and mine are two _very _different things!"

"Obviously your mom never taught you about helping others, Chase."

I glared at him. _Bringing my mother into this wasn't going to get him anywhere._ "Don't go bringing my mother into this. She's a very good woman, and you don't see me downing your mother, do you? Follow my lead and don't diss mine, then."

Jackson scoffed, a mist clouding over his green eyes. "Like Athena is a mother at all. That's why I can down her, Chase. My mother is one of the best there is, and is probably looking for me by now, while Athena doesn't even know you're gone. Face it, Chase- you really don't have a mother. In fact, _you don't have any parents at all._"

Ouch. That one hurt.

_The only reason why it hurt is because you know it's true,_ the small voice in my head told me. Sure, I do have some mommy issues, but it's actually kind of rude to point it out to someone like that… but this is _Jackson _we're talking about. There's nothing that he does that's _not _rude.

I know that my mother isn't really there for me all the time anymore, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she's not a bad mom… _that's just a lie, and you know it._

"Hey, Chase? You okay over there?"

I just ignored him. I had no desire to talk to Jackson after what he just said. So I ignored him, which kind of sounds elementary for me to do, but he practically just called me an orphan. Of course I'm not very happy about that.

"Come on! The silent treatment? _Seriously?_"

I was glaring at the ground, trying to keep myself from losing it with him. I guess he really thinks he's above all others. I knew that Jackson and I never got along, but right now if I was able to get out of these chains, I would kill him. Which is weird, considering I normally don't have violent thoughts.

I rid myself of them after _last time. _I went to the church and have a therapist so I don't have to live thinking like that, but I guess with Jackson things change pretty easily.

"You're supposed to tell me about Luke, not give me the silent treatment, Chase! Come _on_, what is the matter with you?"

I snapped, not able to take on his nagging. "Will you shut up, you ungrateful idiot! I told you all you need to know- Luke likes to make people go crazy, and then kills them! I think that's all anyone would need to know in a situation like this!"

Jackson looked at me, but I was shocked when I didn't see any anger in his eyes. All I saw was regret. And to be honest, I got a warm feeling when I saw that, probably just from the satisfaction of having him see my way.

_Yup. Only from the satisfaction_.

After a few minutes in silence, he spoke, "How do we get out of here, Chase?" his voice sounded defeated, as if he was ready to give up. _And Luke hasn't done anything to us yet… we have no chance, I guess._

I looked at him softly, finally seeing what he was really feeling. He was scared, and he knew it. But he was also ready for this, too. He was courageous, and that was going to help him- help us, get out of here alive.

"I don't know, Jackson."

He groaned, and I heard a thump against the concrete when he hit his head back against the wall. I knew he was frustrated, but we had worse to think about right now. Instead of just trying to figure out how to get out of here, we also need to think about how we are going to survive to see the next day.

"Save your energy, Luke's probably devising a plan to make us go crazy right now, and we need to be ready for it," I told him. "You need to stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about right now, because obviously it's not going to help either of us in the long run."

Jackson looked at me, his eyes wide. "I think I might have an idea…"

I opened my mouth, and tried to speak, but I wasn't able to find words. He noticed this, but before he was able to tell me what he ever-so cleverly came up with, the door slammed open, causing me to jump, yet again.

"You two have a nice chat? Annie, dear, I hope you told Percy about what we do here. It would be rather tragic… and not as fun for him to be blindsided, don't you agree?" Luke asked, his chilling blue eyes, digging into mine. I nodded timidly, too scared to speak.

"Good!" Jackson and I jumped at the loudness of his voice. "Now, we must get started, shall we?" Luke waltzed around the room, in a bird like dance, circling Jackson and I- his prey.

Luke disappeared behind me, and was out of my sight. I watched Jackson, reading his expressions as I knew he could see Luke. So, when his eyes started to widen, I closed my eyes, and prepared myself for the worst.

"Bethy, are you scared?"

I could feel his breath hitting my face, the smell of cool mint evading my senses. Slowly, I opened my eyes, as if it was going to prove to him that I wasn't scared of him anymore, and that he doesn't have the same effect on me like he did before.

But when I opened my eyes, I kind of wished I didn't in the first place. The round things like ice that Luke has for eyes was staring at me, as if they could reap through my soul. I felt violated, like he knew my every secret… and that was from one look.

I started to tremble, my body not agreeing with my mind about not being scared of him. I mean, I couldn't help but tremble at the sight of those eyes- the same ones that have haunted me for years.

"Awe, little Bethy is scared," he cooed, though his voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

I glared at him. "You could never make me scared, Luke. Not anymore."

I saw Jackson give me a look as if to say, _"Do you want to die?" _I just winked at him. I knew how to get under Luke's skin… and this was it. Besides, if I could get under his barrier just enough, than maybe I could make him crazy… or crazier.

I could use his technique against him. That's what I was planning on doing before, but I got out before I could do any real damage. This time… only one of us are going to come out of this alive, and Percy, if he can handle Luke.

Luke's complexion started to change before my eyes, and all of the sudden, he snapped his fingers, having some of his goons come into the room. "So, playing tough, huh? Well, let's see if you're as tough as you think. Time to come face to face with your worst nightmare, Annabeth Chase."

I smelt something really sweet, like ripe strawberries, and my world went black.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chloroform was starting to get on my nerves. And seriously, what was the whole thing with waking up in dark room? This was just getting overused.

I remember being hit with chloroform from a few of Luke's goons. I bet Jackson was too, considering how stupid it would be for Luke to just knock out one of us, and that could lead to problems in the future, easily. But where was he?

"Jackson? You there?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

I waited in silence, hoping to hear just a little scuff, anything just to know that I wasn't alone in here. But after a while, I realized that Luke not only relocated me, but he has Percy and I separate. I know what this means… we're about to be driven crazy.

I took a deep breath, and tried to tune into my surroundings. Hopefully, if were able to know where I was, I would be able to figure out how to get out of this place. I hope Luke's goons were stupid and forgot something…. That's how I got out last time.

I closed my eyes, and focused in. I was obviously sitting in a chair, I think wooden, but since I couldn't see it, of course I couldn't be sure. The room was pretty stuffy, like it was air tight. But I doubt that it was, considering how Luke wanted me to go crazy first.

Trying to force myself to see what was around me, I narrowed my eyes at the sides of the room. But all I saw was the same black that was in front of me.

The same black that was in front of me…

_My God._

As soon as my eyes started to get used to the dark, my theory was proved correct. In front of me, I saw the faint outlines of myself… and all around. I was tied into a chair that was bolted into the floor, surrounded by walls of mirrors.

_What is Luke planning?_

All of the sudden, I heard a thump above me, and Luke's voice. "So, Annabeth Chase, not scared of me? Or are you just putting on a show for our little Percy? But, we both know one thing you are terrified of."

The top of the room had a little hatch that opened, and out came the one thing that I honestly am completely afraid of. My phobia, a weakness in my armor.

Spiders.

**-Percy POV-**

I hate waking up with a headache. And of course, I guess lately that's all I've been waking up to. A headache. And people who give me headaches.

_Headaches for everyone!_

I woke up in a room that was covered in darkness. I heard things beeping, but I wasn't too worried about that. To be honest, all I'm worried about is Chase. Who knows what Luke's doing to her, and I need her to get out of her.

_Yes, I'm actually admitting that I need Chase to do something._

"Chase? You here?"

Well. Either she's giving me the silent treatment again, or she's not here. I'm just going to go with the second.

I had no idea where I was, or what I was going to do to get out of here, but all I know is that I'm alone, and if it comes down to something with wits, or just knowledge of this place, I'm screwed. Luke was going to make me go crazy, but I don't exactly feel like doing it alone.

Not without Chase… this is meant to be said in the least friendly way possible.

"Hello, Percy Jackson."

Immediately, the lights came on, and even though I was squinting, I saw Luke himself, standing in the front of the room… I think, or at least where I was facing. My blood went cold when I saw people one the screen.

My mom and step mom.

I looked at Luke, glaring with all my might. Why was this going to involve them? Why was this going to involve anyone?

"Percy, you must be wondering, why them? Why the screen?" Luke said. I just continued to glare at him. Something about Luke even looking at my mother's picture just made me want to beat him up. "Well, your job is fairly simple. These people mean a lot to you, no? Even if they do, you will have to kill one of them."

_Okay. Now I seriously wanted to beat him up._

We have two snipers aiming at each of these ladies right now. Your two beloved mothers… I know how protective you are of your friends. In fact, I happen to know that you would take a bullet for them. How ironic, considering that's how one of these ladies are going to die!"

I started to hyperventilate, and shaking my head. "You can't make me do this."

Luke smirked, his eyes liked a python's. "Yes I can. You pick one, or I kill both of them myself."

I looked at him. I looked into his eyes, seeing that he was dead serious. I was going to have to kill someone.

**Still hate writer's blocks.**

**~GoGreen52**


	7. Only the Beginning

**I guess long waits are my specialty, huh?**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 7- Only the Beginning**

**-Percy POV-**

I did the one thing I could do in that situation. I closed my eyes and tried to disappear. I tried to just vanish from there, and be anywhere but there. Anywhere but with Luke.

_He can't make me do this._

_He can't make me do this._

_This is only just a dream._

_Come on, Jackson, this can't be happening, this has to be a dream._

_Yeah… a dream._

But I opened my eyes, and was I hit with reality. Luke really was here, I was really kidnapped, and he was really making me chose between my mothers on who was going to get killed. My inner voice told me that the choice was simple- to save my own blood, my mom.

But I couldn't let myself think like that. My father loves my step mother, and I love my father. It doesn't matter if Amphitrite and I don't always see eye to eye. I mean, she makes my dad happy. _But your mother makes you happy. _

_She's the best person to ever walk this earth, and you know it._

I clenched my jaw, trying to keep myself from shedding the tears that were threatening to fall. I knew I had to choose someone, but I couldn't bring myself to cause the death of either of them. I just couldn't.

"Percy, time is running out." I looked over at Luke, who was looking at me with a bittersweet smile. _He was enjoying this._ Chase was right, he really is a psychopath.

"You are a _monster_," I seethed. Bile was rose into my throat as I watched an insane smile curse his lips.

"You're not the only one who has told me that. But you and Bethy are the only two who are still alive," Luke said, his eyebrows furrowing. "I don't know how she could have escaped, though. She was _weak!_ Well, now I know she won't be escaping this time."

I just glared at him.

"If I were you, Percy, I'd be picking someone by now. Besides, we both know who you're going to choose. So, should I kill one, or both of them? Take your pick."

I looked at the two screens. My mom was sitting at the table with her head in her hands while Amphitrite was talking on the phone. I can't believe I have to choose between them. But I know I can't let them both die.

That's worse than the latter.

"So Jackson, who is it going to be?"

I looked down at the ground, not wanting to answer. _Come on Jackson, you know they both can't die. Just say it!_ "I chose my step mother," I whispered, my heart sinking down to my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up.

_This isn't fair! There has to be a way out of this… there _has_ to be something that I can do to stop this._

I looked up to see Luke looking down at me, a smile on his face. I could tell he wasn't all there by the look in his eyes. It doesn't surprise me that he was able to do this to people, force them to kill their loved ones.

I mean, I've never done anything to him. He just does it for the fun of it.

I wouldn't be surprised if he actually had skeletons in his closet.

"Oh Percy, I knew you were going to choose her. People can be so predictable," Luke stopped himself and spoke into an earphone. "Ethan, you can kill her now,"

I watched as the picture of my mother disappeared, and was replaced with a double view of Amphitrite. Luke walked up behind me, and held my head so I had to look at the screen. "You're going to watch this," Luke whispered fiercely. Someone else came up behind me, forcing my eyelids open.

I had to watch them kill my step mother.

I was struggling against Luke as he started to count down into his earpiece, "Shoot in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…"

_Oh God no…_

"4, 3, 2, Jackson you better be watching this, 1. _Shoot her_!"

_No, please…_

The sound of gunfire rung in my ears, shocking me while looking at the screen as the woman that married my father was shot in the head, and fell the floor.

_Please…_

I watched as my father ran into the room that Amphitrite was in, and cried out, running to her side. He was touching the wound, and crying.

He was begging like me.

_That's the first time I've ever seen my dad cry._

The picture zoomed in on my father, focusing in on his face. It was grief stricken, and it was my entire fault. The goons holding me released me, and I slumped back into the chair I was sitting on. I still couldn't believe that my step mother was just shot right in front of me.

I felt utterly defeated, like a 500 weight was just dropped onto my shoulders. I felt like I let everyone down. My step mother is dead because of me… I really had just killed her.

_I killed someone._

Every time I blinked, I saw her being shot. It was like instant replay going on in my head, and I couldn't get it out. I couldn't pause or stop it. It just kept on happening over and over.

Luke was going to pay for what he did to me and my family.

I was sure about that.

"Oh, poor little Percy Jackson not able to comprehend what just happened," Luke cooed, yet his face was as cold as ice. "Well guess what Jackson, you just ordered the murder of your good old step mother, Amphitrite. Congratulations, you killed someone."

I looked at Luke, my eyes cold. I forced all my raw emotion in them. "Luke, I will make you pay for what you did to my family. You will never get me to crack. I won't do it," I spat.

Luke walked up to me with a glare on his face. "You will learn to respect me, Jackson. But until then, I'll just have to keep teaching it to you." And out of nowhere, like it was in slow motion, Luke punched me square in the jaw.

I could taste the blood pooling up in my mouth, and spit it out.

"Bastard," I choked out, spitting out the rest of the blood that had found its way to my mouth.

Luke looked on me as if I were meaningless, as if I was merely a speck of dust. "But I'm not the one who chose Amphitrite to die, am I? Perseus, you're just as much to blame as I am. You chose to kill Amphitrite. You could've chosen your mother, but you went with Amphitrite.

"Besides, I know that the two of you didn't have the best relationship. You probably wanted her gone. You probably felt that she was taking your life, and that she was ruining your life. I think that you chose her because you thought that she wasn't worth being in your family. And that's why you're just as much to blame for this as I am."

I looked up at Luke, pure pain in my eyes.

"You're wrong. I'd never kill someone for the fun of it. You gave me a choice. I chose. Game over."

Luke smiled a bit. "But that's where _you're _wrong, Percy Jackson. This game has only begun."

That's when I heard a scream, causing my eyes to flash towards the screens on the wall, showing Chase strapped to a chair in the middle of a room full of mirrors, with spiders dropping all over her.

_The game has only just begun._

**-Annabeth POV-**

The spiders started to fall down, and immediately shrugged my shoulders, closed my mouth, and closed my eyes. The spiders had to stop falling down at some point in time. Luke wouldn't want to kill me already, his games were only starting.

The spiders were falling, and each time one of them hit some of my open skin with at least one of those eight legs, I had to hold in a scream.

_I absolutely positively hate spiders._

I cracked an eye open, only to be met with the eye of a spider. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I started to scream, pleading with someone to let me out.

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE!"

"_AHH!"_

I started to thrash everywhere, trying to get the spiders off of me. I started to feel them crawl up my pant legs, some of them crawling onto my arms, in my hair…

I couldn't stand it.

"LUKE! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I _HATE _YOU!"

The spiders crawling all over my body started to bring up some memories. I remembered the last time that I was in a room like this, surrounded by spiders.

_-Flashback-_

"_Mommy! Mommy please help me!"_

_I kept on crying out to my mom, even if I knew that she wasn't going to come. I wanted someone to help me… I don't know how much longer I can take it in here._

"_Malcolm! Please! Bobby! Matthew! Anybody?"_

_I'm scared._

_I'm alone…_

_And I don't know how much longer I can take it in here._

"_Help me!"_

_-End Flashback-_

I was 10 when I was taken for the first time. I was only 10 when Luke had tortured me, having me begging on my knees to get out of there. I've always hated spiders, and I really have no idea why or how that fear came upon me, but ever since I can remember, I've always been scared of spiders.

My head started to hurt, and I tried to control my breathing as it started to speed up at an unhealthy rate. Soon enough, I was hyperventilating, and I wasn't in control of anything.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself in a happy place with my family, but I couldn't. I couldn't picture anything but the thousands of hairy legs that were walking all over my bare skin, the picture of the spiders that were just millimeters from biting my skin, some of them probably poinsonious.

But that's not what scares me.

It's the fact that something is walking all over my skin, with the ability to hurt me. I'm worth nothing a little spider, who doesn't care who I am. There's nothing I can do… and it scares me.

Besides- I just don't like spiders.

Who can blame me? Eight legs just aren't natural. Nothing should be allowed to be that tiny with that many legs. It's just not logical.

I was finding it hard to breathe, and hard to think. I just found it hard to function. I started to get faint and I was seeing dark spots all over my line of vision. I knew I was going to faint, and I didn't want to show any weakness.

"I HATE YOU LUKE!"

I fell into darkness.

**-Percy POV-**

I was watching as Chase was being surrounded by spiders.

She was screaming, thrashing, and crying out for help. I've honestly never seen anything like that before. And for some reason, I wanted to help her, like I wanted to reach into the screen and grab her, just to make sure she was safe.

Huh.

All of the sudden, she stopped, and froze. It was like she was in a trance, as the spiders continued to crawl all over her.

"What's happening to her?" I exclaimed, getting more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by and Chase still wasn't moving.

Luke just chuckled, his eyes twinkling in delight as he watched Chase be ransacked by all of the spiders.

"You see, Percy Jackson, Bethy here has quite the fear of spiders. And now, I'm betting she's trying to shut herself out and forget where she is. But I can tell you it won't work. Not for our little Bethy here."

I looked at him hard. "Get her out of there, now!"

Luke's eyes turned cold as he looked at me. "You can't control me, Jackson. I think you're forgetting who's the one strapped down to a chair, here."

I ignored him once I noticed that Chase was moving again. I was glad she wasn't passed out or anything, at least. My relief was short-lived as soon as she started too scream again, but this time her breathing was turning into short gasps, and she arched her back as she was trying to get air into her lungs.

My eyes widened as I watched her slowly get paler and paler as her breaths got quicker and quicker. "Help her! She needs help!" I started looking around frantically, at all of the goons in the room with Luke and I, but their faces stayed straight.

_Wonder how much he pays them._

There had to be someone in here that would stop Luke. There had to be someone in here that wasn't a bad guy. There just _had_ to be.

"Oh, Jackson, look at Bethy! She's passed out! Ha ha!" Luke clapped, and jumped up and down.

I looked at the screen, and all of the spiders were gone, but Chase was all alone in a room full of mirrors, passed out. She looked like my step mother after she got shot… she looked dead.

"No," I whispered.

"Oh, starting to have feelings for her so soon? Well, let's see what happens the next round. I'm going to have to take it a step up for both of you. Annabeth was successful in taking herself away after all. And do me a favor, Jackson. Pass on this message to Annabeth: _This is only the beginning._ Goodbye for now!"

I felt a pain in the back of my head, and it all went black.

**End Chapter! So… how did you like?**

**I actually think this chapter was okay… I just had a hard time with the character's emotions.. while they were being 'tortured'. So, Thanks for reading, and see you next time!**

**~GoGreen52**


	8. Conference Room

**Guess what? I'm alive! I've never felt better, either. My life has derastically changed from the last time I updated, and if you want to learn more about me, or figure out why I wasn't really updating the last few monthes, feel free to PM me. Also, I'm always up for suggestions on ANY of my stories, so if you feel like something should happen, PM me, or review. So… I guess that's it **

**Other news- my best friend's little brother, Noah, has Hodgkin's Leukemia… it's pretty hard for her. I've been trying to be a good friend, so I hope you can help me a bit and pray for him. He's a good kid, and doesn't deserve this.**

**~GoGreen43**

**Taken**

**Chapter 8- Conference Room**

**-Thalia POV-**

This might be the first time I'm really scared. Like actually trembling in my socks- kind of scared. My best friend and my brother's best friend- both enemies, are God knows where. I can't help but be worried for my friend.

My other two best friends, both emotional wrecks, were sitting next to me. After the whole ordeal with the principals announcing Annabeth and Percy missing, someone identified the three of us, and my brother and his friends, as the best friends of the missing kids.

So, basically, we're sitting in a conference room, waiting to be questioned.

I could hear Piper and Juniper sniffling, and I could feel their movements in the spiny chairs. I knew that they were trying to hold themselves together, especially in front of Percy Jackson's gang of friends, and I also knew that they were failing miserably.

I was basically the only girl in the room able to hold herself together. Leo and Grover had tear stains on their cheeks, so I was pleased to see that I was indeed the _only _girl that wasn't tear stained.

Yet, I knew the reason why I wasn't breaking down. I just didn't believe it.

Annabeth was too smart for this to happen to her. I mean, I defiantly can believe Percy Jackson being kidnapped. The guy isn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box. If anything, Annabeth is probably off with her mother in some other country, and forgot to let the school know.

She's going to come back, and we'll all wonder why we worried so much about her in the first place. Might as well not make such a fuss about this right now.

I sat back in my chair, and took a deep breath. _But what if she isn't on vacation with her mom? _The thought ran through my head, and I shrugged it off. Remember, she's too smart for this.

A soft mumbling came from the other side of the table, and I looked up to meet my brother's glare. He was glaring at me, like the child he is, and his friends were looking at my friends curiously. I just smiled at Jason, trying to keep myself from laughing at his ridiculous-ness.

_He's such a child._

"What's got you so smiley, Thalia?"

I turned my head to look at Nico, who was raising an eyebrow at me. I just glared at him. "I guess you'll just have to hope one day you find out, Di'Angleo."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I hope it's not when you're in a strait jacket, Grace. I mean, you _are _smiling like a kid on Christmas after you just heard that your friend was kidnapped."

I sighed. Obviously, he didn't get it. _Well, he doesn't really know Annabeth like I do. She's smart, and not a damsel in distress. He can't possibly know that._

"Well, I don't see the point in all of this."

I felt Piper and Juniper stiffen next to me after I said that. The whole room went silent, and I swear you could've heard a pin drop.

Jason started to laugh, a cold, dry laugh. "What don't you see, sister dear?"

"I don't see in why we have to make such a big fuss out of nothing. Well, at least, _I _don't have to."

Now it was Piper's turn to be curious. "Thalia, why exactly don't you have to make a 'fuss' out of this? Annabeth was kidnapped, Thals," she said, her voice still hoarse from when she was crying. "I think that's plenty reason to make a fuss."

As Piper's voice died down, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I knew that they were expecting some philosophical answer, but all I could give them was, "She's too smart to get kidnapped."

You could've heard a pin drop.

Jason looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. The glare was gone, the look of pure disgust was gone, and all that was left was a look of curiosity. I shook him off, and crossed my arms. It's like they all think that I'm crazy or something.

Juniper was the one who broke the silence, "Uh, Thalia? Even the smartest people succumb to things like this." Her voice was small, and innocent. But I still didn't know why she didn't see what I saw.

"But were any of those people Annabeth, Juniper? She wouldn't let this happen to herself."

Juniper opened her mouth, about to say something, but Leo cut her off. "You know Thalia? De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt."

Just before I could lunge at him, Piper and Juniper held me back, and he sunk down into his chair, realizing that wasn't the best thing to tell me at the time.

"Who do you think you are? I am _not_ in denial," I seethed, shaking the two off of me. As long as he kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't be pummeled.

"Thalia, please, you need to see that-"

"Will you just shut up? My best friend is not kidnapped, alright? I can't handle you people!" I exclaimed, cutting Piper off, and storming out of the conference room. As I walked out, I could hear some voices in protest, but I just had to get out of there.

I was starting to see the facts.

_Annabeth was really kidnapped._

**-Jason POV-**

When my sister stormed out, like the dramatic she is, everyone was looking at me, as if they thought I was supposed to do something. _Like that would actually happen._

I didn't really know what they all thought I should do. I mean, I barely speak to my sister as it is, so trying to speak to her when she's in one of her serial killer moods probably wouldn't exactly end well.

Piper McLean, the girl I've had a crush on since freshman year, sat there looking utterly defeated. She had her head in her hands, and her shoulders were shaking as if she was sobbing. Juniper Busch, a girl Grover has liked since God-knows when, looked even worse.

_As if that were possible._

"Dude, you have to do something. When someone comes in and sees she's missing, we're all going to be in trouble. The cops told us we had to wait in here," Grover mumbled, rubbing a hand across his face.

I looked at him ridiculously. Does he seriously think I'm Dr. Phil? Anyone, especially me, couldn't convince Thalia to come back in here.

Of course, the detective in charge of this whole thing decided to come in here at that very minute. _Why couldn't you have come two minutes earlier? _

The detective was a tall man, who by the looks of it was very well respected, and thought a lot of himself. I rolled my eyes. I could be doing a lot better of things pertaining to finding Percy than waiting around for some arrogant detective to do it for me.

He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. The girls looked up at him, and the next second they were quickly rubbing their eyes, and trying to fix their hair, causing me to roll my eyes again and sit back into the chair. This was going to be a long meeting.

"I am Detective Triton of the NYPD. But before I get to real introductions, I'm pretty sure that there was one more girl in this room when we started today."

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. He even talked like an arrogant prick. "Quite the detective, Triton. Yes, Thalia stormed out earlier. She's pretty much in denial about the whole thing."

He glared at me. _Arrogant prick. _"What's your name, kid?"

I tried to hide my laugh. I don't know how much more of this I could take. I felt the other's amused looks towards me, but I also picked up on the girl's flushed faces. Great, the last thing we need is girls crushing on the detective.

I just smiled at Triton, leaning even more back into the chair and crossing my arms. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. You are a detective after all."

Juniper had put a hand over her mouth and her eyes bright in amusement. Leo and Nico were trying not to laugh, while Grover had just face palmed. Piper was still batting her eyelashes at him like the love goddess she is.

_Don't worry. I'm not jealous._

"I'm sorry; I don't find that tone amusing, kid. You may be important to this case, but I can have you out of here in a heartbeat."

I smirked, leaning forward, hitting my hands on the desk, and stood up. The other's flinched, and I smiled at the sight of Triton looking like he might blow up in anger. "Great. The sooner the better, please."

"So you're just about to turn your back on your friends, kid? I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull, but if you're trying to be a class clown, I suggest you sit down. Whatever information you hold could be essential to this investigation."

I pretended to look in thought and said, "Wait, so you just told me I could leave, and now you want me to stay? If I were you, I would get your facts straight- I mean, since you are a detective and all."

By now, I was pretty sure that if Triton were a volcano, he probably would have erupted. I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. The others were just watching the two of us like a tennis match, sadness for our lost friends forgotten.

"You don't know what you're messing with."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I don't? My guess is you have nothing on finding Percy and Annabeth. You probably are just going to put this off as a file on the corner of a desk. Believe me when I say this- I want them home, probably more than you could ever be capable of feeling. I'm pretty sure waiting for you to finish your coffee in this conference room isn't going to solve the fact that they're both still missing. Yes, I see that fresh coffee stain on your shirt."

Everyone in the room turned their stares pointedly towards Triton, whose eyes were wide and shocked. _Awe, the arrogant prick had no idea that anyone could see the coffee stain. _Even Piper stopped batting her eyelashes at him, and replaced it with a glare.

_Definitely not jealous at that one._

"You kids are all just a bunch of-"

"A bunch of what?"

Even I was shocked to see a man in a wheel chair, sitting there with a small smile, looking at Triton like he was a toddler in diapers. I remembered seeing him around the school, but I couldn't put my finger on who he was.

Triton just turned his glare towards the man in the wheel chair. "Who are you?"

The man just continued to smile. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out," he threw a sly smile in my direction. "All I can say is you have ten seconds to leave this conference room, or you will not have the title as a detective, am I clear?"

Triton didn't even bother to ask any more questions, he just took off right out of the room.

I had a hard time keeping my cool at that point.

The man in the wheel chair gestured me to sit down, and wheeled himself to the head of the table. We all looked over at him, expecting him to say something completely genius, but instead, he just asked, "Where's Thalia?"

"U-Um, she kinda just left," Piper spluttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

He nodded, seeming deep in thought. "I will discuss what we need to discuss after hearing that earful, as soon as she comes back." He nodded to us, and wheeled around till he was out of the room.

Nico looked around at all of us, looking extremely confused. "What the hell was that?"

I sighed, "Beat's me. So, who's going to find my big brat of a sister?" Wordlessly, Piper stood up and left the room. "I guess that just answered my questioned."

We waited for probably a half an hour before they came back. Leo had fallen asleep, and Nico was having his own fun messing with him. I spent most of the time deep in thought, busy thinking of what could've happened to my friend.

An eerie feeling rumbled in my stomach as I thought about how bad it could turn out to be. I mean, who knows if we're going to find them alive? Who says they're not dead already? Maybe the kidnapped just wanted them for their money? I don't know much about Annabeth, other than she can be a little snot like my sister, so she must be rich.

Bile rose in my throat at the thought of my friend being dead. I couldn't help but think about Mrs. Jackson, one of the nicest women in the world, as I tried to get the image of Percy and Annabeth dead out of my head.

She would be ruined.

My thoughts were cut off as soon as I heard the small creak of the door open, and see Piper and an angry looking Thalia walk in. Thalia just walked right in and sat in her chair, between the two girls and not meeting anyone's eyes.

Couldn't blame her. But it would be pretty fun to make fun of her later about this, though.

As soon as the girls got situated, the guy in the wheelchair wheeled himself back into the room, and Thaila turned to look at him in disbelief. "Mr. Brunner? What are you doing in here?"

He gave a small smile to her, and said, "Nice to see you too, Miss Grace. Now I can officially begin my introductions… well, as soon as Mr. Valdez wakes up."

Juniper giggled a little as Thalia threw one of her shoes at his face, causing him to wake up in a fast motion, ultimately ending up on the ground. Thalia looked pleased with herself.

I rolled my eyes for the third time.

Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow, and started to speak, "As a teacher, I shouldn't allow that, but as a man, I might just have to let that slide. Besides, you're all going to be getting into a lot more trouble in the next few weeks." That sentence got him full attention, and everyone watched him intently.

"As you know, your friends have been kidnapped. They were in my class before this happened, and when I sent them to the office, a lockdown was issued and they were taken. Now-"

Thalia cut him off, "So what are you doing here? Why make the detective go away? Do you want redemption or something?"

Mr. Brunner gave her a quirky smile. "I have my reasons. All of which you will find out if you listen to my story. Obviously, many students have wondered exactly why I'm in a wheel chair. I've made up many stories, most of which you all know. But the true story involves Annabeth Chase.

"I first met Athena Chase when she was traveling the country. She knew that her daughter would be a target for many of her competitors, who want to take her off the grid for good. She had pulled some gigs with the FBI and NASA, some of which left her with some pretty unsettling enemies.

"Athena had asked me to watch over Annabeth, and make sure that no one did any harm to her. At the time, I was working for the FBI myself and had helped her with one of the 'gigs' she did with the FBI. Needless to say, she trusted me enough to let me protect her daughter.

"Unfortunately, under my care Annabeth was kidnapped, much like this. She was taken by a man named Luke Castellen, who was insanely taken with the young girl. Later, we found out from Annabeth herself, that Luke used torture in a different way. He had scared many people to death, creating each person's personal phobia into a reality. I had an accident while trying to save her, and ended up paralyzing my legs. She doesn't remember me today because of the post-traumatic stress disorder that she had obtained from being held captive for many months.

"My guess is after she escaped last time, he's even more taken with her, especially because she's the one who got away."

When he was finished, we all looked at him in shock.

"You expect us to believe this?" Leo asked, his wicked smile coming to life. "This must be like some sort of prank or something. This can't be real."

Mr. Brunner looked at him in shock, now. "I don't know what else to tell you besides that this is the truth."

Everyone took a second to ponder over what had just told us. This was some serious stuff… but since he knows where they are, maybe he could help us.

Thalia was the one to break the silence, "So why was Percy Jackson taken too? Why not just Annabeth?"

Mr. Brunner sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I sent the two to the office together. My guess is that Percy Jackson was taken because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Why are you telling us this?" Juniper's small voice asked.

Mr. Brunner looked at her softly. "Miss Busch, I need you all to help me. I know that you want your friends back as much as I do. I also happen to know that there is someone in this school that is a mole. Someone who feeds Luke with information, so he knew when to take Annabeth. A genius plan, actually."

"So you want us to act as your insiders? Check out your suspects?" I asked.

He looked at me gravely. "Exactly that. But I need to warn you, this could be dangerous. One false step, and you could be hanging out with your two friends. This isn't some child's play. But I need your help, and I looked into all of your files, and I see that every one of you probably has a reason to play hero."

We all looked at Mr. Brunner, shocked. He was right, after all.

We all had a reason to be a hero.

That's when I knew we were all in.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter is with Percy and Annabeth, so don't worry about that cliffhanger I left you all with a few months ago **

**~GoGreen43**


End file.
